Love for Yusuke Urameshi
by harpiegal
Summary: After a nasty breakup with Keiko, Yusuke Urameshi meets Ami, a neighbor in his apartment building that he happens to have a lot in common with. What starts out as a close friendship becomes a love that neither of them expected
1. Chapter 1

_Name: Ami Ukaji_

_Age: 19_

_Race: Human_

_Height: same as Yusuke's_

_Hair Length and Color: shoulder, brown_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Her Story: She currently lives in an apartment in Yusuke's building. Although the apartments are close to each other, Ami has never met Yusuke or his mother. Yusuke is unaware of this, but he has a connection to Ami. You'll see why in part 1 when Ami comes across Yusuke in the Yukimura's restaurant. Stay tuned to see what happens _

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 1: Meeting a Hero

"Great food, Mr. Yukimura!"

"Always a pleasure to have you here, Yusuke."

I smiled and resumed digging into the food. I ordered my usual, like I do every time I come here. I don't come as often as I used to anymore, but I come whenever I can. The reason I don't come as often anymore was because Keiko and I broke up not long after I got back from Demon World. What caused it was me having to cancel on a date to follow up with Enki, current ruler of Demon World. Keiko didn't like that at all and broke up with me. Mr. Yukimura was surprised it happened, but never minded me coming in to eat. The bell rang at the front door, signaling a new customer was coming in. Mr. Yukimura smiled and gestured to a seat beside me.

"Sit right here, Miss. I'll be right over to take your order."

"Thank you very much."

I took a quick glance at the girl and saw she looked real pretty. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders and green eyes similar to Kurama's. The white, long-sleeved shirt and black pants she wore hugged her figure nicely, too. I shook my head slightly and finished what was left of my food. Mr. Yukimura returned with a pad of paper and a pencil.

"What can I get for you, Miss?"

"I'll try your grilled beef and vegetable dish."

"Would you like a side of rice with that?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, then. I'll get started on that right away."

While the girl waited for her food, she looked at me.

"Does this place have good food?"

"Definitely. My family is close friends with the owner and his family, so I come here a lot. The grilled beef here is my favorite. I think you'd like it."

She smiled and held out a hand.

"I'm Ami Ukaji. Nice to meet you."

I shook her hand and smirked.

"Likewise. I'm Yusuke Urameshi."

Ami's eyes widened as she heard my name. Her eyes remained on me as Mr. Yukimura delivered her food to her.

_Ami's POV_:

After receiving my order, I took a few bites and returned my gaze to Yusuke.

"You're Yusuke Urameshi?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're the guy that saved my little brother."

He raised an eyebrow and I smiled.

"The little boy you saved from being hit by a car?"

His eyes widened as he pointed at me.

"You're that kid's sister?"

"Sure am. After hearing about what you did for him, I wanted to try meeting you. Had I known you're a regular customer here, I would have looked here first."

Yusuke leaned back in his chair and smirked at me.

"Yeah. Not many people expected me to help him."

"Considering the reputation you had, it makes sense."

I took another bite of the food and smiled.

"You're right. This grilled beef is amazing."

"Here, let me sprinkle on some soy sauce. Try it now."

I took another bite and my eyes widened.

"Wow. This is good. I see why you like coming here."

"Yep. Better than the food I have at home."

When it came time to pay for my food, Yusuke pushed my hand aside and put down some money.

"My treat."

"You don't have to do that, you know. I've got money."

"Nah, I got this."

After we left the restaurant, we walked through town for a while. After stopping at the arcade, I looked at Yusuke.

"How about to pay you back for paying for my food, I get you some quarters for the games?"

"Pretty girl like you in the arcade?"

I blushed slightly as I smiled at him.

"I come here quite often, actually. So, what do you say?"

"Sounds cool."

_Kuwabara's POV_:

"Urameshi better be here. We've been looking all over for him."

"Patience, Kuwabara. We'll find him."

I looked at Kurama, who had a calm expression on his face, like always.

"Sometimes, he's not here, you know."

"Isn't that him over there?"

I looked where he was pointing and saw Yusuke with some girl at the racecar games. Kurama smiled as we approached.

"Looks like he made himself a new friend."

"Didn't he and Keiko just break up? Why is he hanging around with a girl?"

"Just because he and Keiko broke up doesn't mean he can't have female friends, Kuwabara."

Kurama cleared his throat, causing Yusuke to look up briefly.

"Hey, you guys. I'm almost finished here."

"Almost finished getting your ass kicked, you mean."

"Yeah, we'll see."

I looked at the girl as she giggled. Once the game was finished, Yusuke and the girl stood before us.

"Ami, these are my friends Kazuma Kuwabara and Shuichi Minamino."

"Nice to meet you."

Kurama shook her hand and smiled.

"It's a pleasure."

"Yeah, nice to meet ya."

"Guys, this is Ami Ukaji. She's the older sister of the kid I saved from being hit by a car."

"Is that so, Urameshi?"

"Yeah, dumbass. Can't see the resemblance?"

Ami giggled again and looked at her watch.

"Gotta get going. Nice meeting you guys. Thanks again for the food, Yusuke."

"Eh, no big deal. See ya around, huh?"

"No problem."

After Ami left, I turned to face Yusuke.

"Koenma wants to see us at your apartment."

"What for? I thought my firing was permanent."

Kurama nodded as we all headed out of the arcade.

"According to King Yama, that is. He has since retired and Koenma now rules Spirit World."

"Has Binky Breath left the diaper stage yet?"

I sighed in frustration and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Would you knock it off, Urameshi? Maybe he wants to rehire you as Spirit Detective. If he hears you talking like that, he might change his mind."

"Fine, fine. Let's go see the twerp."

_That's a wrap for part 1. Part 2 will be in Yusuke's POV as he, Kurama, and Kuwabara go to Yusuke's apartment to speak with Koenma. Also in part 2, Yusuke fears his cover will be blown when Ami stops by the apartment. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	2. Chapter 2

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 2: Koenma's Discussion and a Cover Almost Blown

Once seated in the dining room, Koenma crossed his arms and looked at me.

"I'm assuming Kurama told you about my father retiring?"

"Yeah. You becoming ruler of Spirit World doesn't explain why you wanna speak with us."

"Why else would I contact you and your former teammates, Yusuke?"

"See, Urameshi! I told you!"

Kurama sighed and glanced at me.

"Koenma wants to know how you'd feel about becoming Spirit Detective again. Your firing before was by orders of Koenma's father. Now that he's in charge, he has a say in what goes on in Spirit World."

I leaned back in my chair and looked out the window.

"Sounds okay, I guess. It's not like I'll be going on dates or anything."

"You're not-"

"No. We broke up a while ago."

"Well then, Yusuke?"

I smirked and shook Koenma's hand.

"Yeah, I'll do it. Can...can the other guys help me out like they did before?"

"It's their choice."

I looked at Kurama, who smiled.

"It'd be great to work with you again, Yusuke."

"What about you, Kuwabara?"

"How can I say no, man? I mean, school's done, so there's no worry of missing classes."

The doorbell rang and Kurama got up to answer it. Koenma raised an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"Expecting anyone?"

"Not really. I wonder who that could be?"

My eyes widened as Kurama walked in, Ami behind him. She smiled and waved at me.

"Hey, Yusuke."

"Uh, hey. What...um, how'd you know where I live?"

"My apartment's a few doors down."

Wanting to get her away from Koenma before my cover is blown, I escorted her into the living room.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to give you something. Here."

I looked as she put some quarters into my hand.

"What's this for?"

"It's the money left over from when we went to the arcade."

"Nah, you keep it."

"I insist. You paid for my dinner today, so I'm letting you keep the left over arcade money."

I smirked and pocketed the quarters.

"Thanks, Ami."

"Who was the guy talking with you and your friends? I don't think I ever saw anyone with 'Jr.' tattooed on their head."

"He's an old boss of mine. He likes checking up on me every so often."

It was true to an extent, but I didn't want to say too much and have her get suspicious. Ami smiled and nudged my shoulder.

"Well since I live nearby, feel free to stop by sometime. Your friends can come over, too. I wouldn't mind having them."

"I'll be sure to tell them."

"Later."

After she left and I returned to my place, Kuwabara breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man, that was close. For a second, I thought she'd find out about everything."

Koenma looked at me and I sighed.

"Her name's Ami. I met her at the Yukimura's restaurant. She's the older sister of the kid I saved from being hit by the car."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We talked and hung out at the arcade for a while before Kuwabara and Kurama came to get me. Seems like a decent person."

"That's all well and good, Yusuke, but enough people know of what we do already. If you can help it, don't breathe a word of me, Spirit World, or everything you guys have done in the past."

"Got it, Binky Breath."

Kurama looked at me, a serious look on his face.

"Be cautious, Yusuke. Ami may seem like a decent person, but telling her everything is extremely risky."

"I never planned on telling her, so would you guys relax?"

Once the discussion was over and everyone else left, I headed into my room and laid down on my bed, facing the ceiling.

'_As if I'd tell Ami about everything. Even if I did tell her, it's not like she'd believe me. I guess Koenma and Kurama are right. Probably best that she doesn't get involved._'

Realizing my thoughts were about someone I barely knew, I shook my head and found myself thinking of my breakup with Keiko. It's been quite a while since it happened, and she's yet to contact me. That led me to believe she was still sore at me. I looked out my window and sighed.

"Why am I even bothering? When Keiko's got a grudge, as dumb as it is, she sticks to it. Women, such pains in the ass."

_That's a wrap for part 2. Part 3 begins in Ami's POV while she's in the arcade playing some of the games. Also in part 3, Yusuke's cover is almost blown again when Yusuke sees Hiei talking to Ami after she leaves the arcade. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	3. Chapter 3

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 3: Arcade Outing and Cover Almost Blown…Again

I smiled as I began passing every other car on the track.

"Ah, such simpletons. They should know by now I always win."

Once I passed the finish line and ended the game, I went to the Goblin City game. I played it a few times before, but never quite made it to the end.

"Welcome to Goblin City, where your team of seven heroes must clash iron with the evil Goblin King and restore peace to the town!"

I rubbed my hands together and smirked.

"Okay, Goblin King! Let's do this!"

I cruised through the levels where you go against the lower-leveled goblins, then the last game was a trivia round with the Goblin King. I was fairly good at trivia, but certain questions didn't sit so well with me.

"Question 1: Which time period housed the Tyrannosaurus Rex? A: Cretacious, B: Jurassic, C: Triassic, or D: the Stone Age?"

I pressed B and fanfare was heard.

"Correct. Ami: 1 point, Goblin King: 0."

Before I knew it, I was at the final question.

"Question 10: The United States of America fought in which war that ended in 1776 with the country's independence? A: Vietnam, B: Revolutionary, C: WWII, or D: WWI?"

I knew some of the USA's history, but not too much. I picked B as my answer and smiled as I heard fanfare.

"Game over! Hark and rejoice for the evil Goblin King is dead and peace has been restored to the town!"

I stood up and headed out since it was getting late. I was soon stopped by a short man with spiky black hair and a wrap around his forehead. He was wearing all black and had a sword tied around his waist.

"Um, can I help you?"

"Hn, I hear you know Yusuke Urameshi."

"Yeah. No offense, but what's it to you?"

"Tell him Enki of Demon World is looking for him."

_Yusuke's POV_:

After giving up on trying to get a hold of Keiko, I headed to the arcade to get my mind off of it. I quickly masked my energy and hid behind a brick wall as I saw Hiei talking to Ami.

"Huh? What's Hiei doing here? I thought he decided to stay in Demon World."

Hiei smirked as he looked at Ami.

"Tell him Enki of Demon World is looking for him."

Before Ami could respond, Hiei vanished. By now, Ami's face held a look of confusion.

"Demon World? Is he trying to be funny? Demon World is just a myth."

I waited until Ami disappeared before heading to the arcade.

"Hn, I've been looking for you."

I jumped as Hiei appeared beside me.

"Hiei, what the hell are you thinking?! If you go around saying stuff like that, Ami will get suspicious!"

"You heard what she said, Yusuke. She doesn't believe Demon World is real, anyway."

I sighed and looked at him.

"What did Enki want?"

"He wanted to see if you'd stop by Raizen's gravesite. Enki's having a gathering there will all of his friends. Some kind of celebration of Raizen's life."

I smirked and nodded.

"If you can, send a message back saying I'll be there. Got some things to take care of here first."

"Hn, fine."

After playing some games at the arcade, I headed home and saw Ami was heading there, too.

"Hey, Ami. Wait up!"

She smiled as she turned to look at me.

"Hey, Yusuke. Someone said to tell you-"

"Yeah. That person managed to find me and give me the message."

"What did he mean by Demon World, anyway?"

"Uh, it's like a code name. People believe Demon World's a myth anyway so when we say it,it throws them off, you know?"

She tilted her head, but smiled and we walked up the stairs.

"Have you been able to get a hold of...Keiko, was it?"

"Yeah. I tried, but she's not talking to me at the moment."

I had stopped by Ami's one day and I ended up telling her about the breakup with Keiko. She didn't try showing any pity, and I was thankful for that. I had enough people doing that already.

"That's too bad. Well like you said, she's stubborn. Maybe she's waiting for you to make a move first."

"What, you mean beg for her forgiveness?"

"That's always a possibility."

I scoffed at the idea and crossed my arms.

"Aw hell, might as well get on my knees, too."

Ami giggled as we stopped at her door.

"Might work, Yusuke. You never know. Hey, you're a decent street fighter, right?"

"I guess so."

"Good. Me living by myself, it's not a bad idea to be trained in self-defense in case I run into trouble. Think you might be able to give me some pointers?"

I smirked and cracked my knuckles.

"Heh, sounds like a plan to me. Think you can handle it?"

Ami smirked back and opened her door.

"If you can, I can. I may be a girl, but that doesn't mean I can't bring someone pain. How about we meet somewhere tomorrow?"

"After meeting with Enki, I should have some time available. How about we meet around 2PM in the field just outside the town? Should be enough room."

"Sounds perfect. If you see your friends again, tell them I said hello."

"Will do."

After she entered her apartment, I entered my quiet apartment. Ever since my mother enrolled in that alcoholic rehab program, the apartment has been very quiet. Well, it beats hearing the clicking of bottles and glasses every day.

_That's a wrap for part 3. Part 4 begins in Yusuke's POV as he arrives at the field to meet Ami for a sparring session. Also in part 4, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama arrive looking for Yusuke and see him sparring with Ami. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	4. Chapter 4

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 4: Sparring Session and Kuwabara's Suspicion

It took a while, but the gathering with Enki and Raizen's friends went well, and I went through a portal that took me to my neighborhood. I arrived at the field outside town to see Ami warming up. I took notice of what she was wearing and me being a guy, I found I liked what I saw. She was wearing what looked like black yoga pants, a black sports bra, and black fingerless gloves. She wasn't skinny like a lot of other girls. Her arm and leg muscles were very toned, giving the impression she worked out. She looked up when I got closer and smiled.

"Hey, just in time. I was just finishing my warmup."

"Judging from how toned you look, I thought warming up wouldn't be necessary."

"I always warm up before I do strenuous activity, Yusuke. If you fight like I've heard, I need to be prepared."

I smirked and did some stretching of my own.

"Well, it goes without saying, Ami. I'm pretty tough to beat. Don't want you hurting yourself. You look oh so delicate, I'm afraid of breaking you."

Ami giggled as she got into a fighting stance.

"Such a charmer, Mr. Urameshi. I suppose I should consider myself lucky I'm having banter with you and am living to tell about it."

"Depends on if you survive this little session of ours. Just try not to waste my time, huh?"

"I'll keep that in mind."

I quickly rushed her, which caught her offguard. She dodged and smirked.

"Pity. I thought you'd be much faster than that. Maybe YOU'RE the one who's going to be wasting MY time."

"Heh, doubt it."

After what seemed like forever, we both started slowing down. I felt the energy levels of Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei approaching quickly, but I didn't let it distract me from my session with Ami.

_Kuwabara's POV_:

After looking all over town for Urameshi, we came to the field just outside of town when we felt his energy signal. Hiei put his hands in his pockets and looked ahead.

"He's with that girl again."

Kurama smiled as he watched the sparring session happening before him.

"It would seem so. While she is female, she seems to have the same mannerisms as Yusuke does. She's street-smart, is quick to call out a bluff."

"Probably kicks his ass at Goblin City, too."

Kurama laughed and shook his head.

"It's always a possibility, Kuwabara. It is interesting, though."

"Hn, what is?"

"When he and Keiko first broke up, he was an emotional mess. He hardly spoke or left his apartment. Now, he seems to be enjoying life again. He was never like this before he met Ami."

I raised an eyebrow, then looked at Urameshi's face. From the look I was seeing, he did seem to be enjoying himself. I, however, was getting a stronger feeling from it. Even when he was with Keiko, I hardly ever saw him give a smile like the one he was giving Ami.

'_Hm. Maybe Urameshi feels Ami is the key to getting over Keiko. He does seem to be happier now._'

Before I could get Urameshi's attention, Ami dropped to the ground and made a sweeping motion with her leg, causing him to fall to the ground. Hiei laughed as a smirk appeared on his face.

"You'd think he would be smart enough to avoid such a simple trick."

"It is just a practice session, Hiei. He probably wants to see how well she does."

Ami helped Urameshi up and waved at us.

"Hello, Shuichi, Kuwabara. And hello..."

"Hn, Hiei."

Yusuke smirked and crossed his arms.

"So, what'd you guys think?"

"She kicked your butt, Urameshi!"

"Eh, it was just a sparring session. If we were fighting for real, she wouldn't have stood a chance."

I looked Ami over and saw she was well built for a woman. I don't think I ever saw one as well built as she was. She wasn't overly muscular, but she was definitely toned. Kurama approached Ami and shook her hand.

"You appeared to be doing quite well."

"Thank you. I want to at least be able to defend myself, you know? I live by myself, so self-defense feels like a necessity."

"Very wise. If you don't mind, we'd like to speak with Yusuke."

"Oh, of course. Thanks again, Yusuke. Good luck with Keiko."

There it was again. Yusuke gently nudged her shoulder with that smile on his face.

"Thanks. Good job today. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Maybe, if you fought harder than you did today. Nice seeing you all again."

After she was gone, I turned to Urameshi.

"Genkai wants to see us at her place."

"I thought she already left her property to us."

Kurama nodded and smiled.

"She decided to celebrate the first meeting between her and her favorite dimwit and wants us to be present."

Urameshi jumped at that announcement.

"Wouldn't that mean Keiko would be there, too?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. Apparently she heard about you meeting with Ami because she requested Ami's presence, as well."

_That's a wrap for part 4. Part 5 will begin in Ami's POV as Yusuke stops by her apartment to tell her Genkai wants to meet her. Also in part 5, it's an awkward reunion for Yusuke and Keiko as everyone arrives at Genkai's temple. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	5. Chapter 5

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 5: Ami Meets Genkai and an Awkward Reunion Part 1

It has been a few days since my sparring session with Yusuke, and I found myself thinking of doing more sessions with him. He seemed to know what he was doing and I had a feeling the lessons would help in the long run. I was on my way outside when I heard a knock on my apartment door. I looked through the peephole and smiled when I saw Yusuke. After unlocking the door, I let him in.

"What's up, Yusuke?"

"Got anything planned today?"

"Um, I was actually on my way to the park. Why?"

He smirked and leaned against the door.

"My old teacher is having a little gathering at her place in the mountains."

"Good for you, but what does that have to do with me?"

"She got wind of you and wants to meet you."

"Who could have told her about me?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea. So, what do you say?"

"I guess I can go. It's not like I have anything else to do today."

After a long train ride, we walked through the woods until we reached a giant staircase. Yusuke laughed as my eyes widened.

"That was my first reaction, too, but you'll get used to it eventually, Ami. Let's go."

After climbing the stairs, we finally arrived at a pair of large doors. Yusuke opened them and I smiled as I saw what looked like a temple.

"Wow, what a place. It's so quiet up here."

"I used to hate places in the wilderness, but coming here to see Genkai seems to have changed my mind."

Once inside the temple, I took off my shoes and noticed Kuwabara, Shuichi, and Hiei were already here talking to an older lady with really faded pink hair. She looked up as I entered with Yusuke and smirked.

"About time you got here, Dimwit. I was almost convinced to let everyone eat without you."

"Ah, come off it, Grandma. I'm here, aren't I?"

Genkai kept the smirk on her face as she looked at me.

"So, you're Ami."

"Yes, I am. Who told you about me?"

Hiei stepped forward and smirked.

"I happened to be nearby when you and Yusuke were talking about having a practice session. I relayed it to Genkai and she said to invite you over."

"I see. Well, it's nice to meet you, Genkai."

"Likewise, kid. Well, I gathered you all here to simply help 'celebrate' my first meeting with Yusuke. It made sense for you all to be here since my property is willed to your group. Try not to ruin anything and just enjoy yourselves."

_Yusuke's POV_:

After Genkai made her little speech, she pulled me aside.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this question, but how have you been doing, Yusuke?"

I sighed and shrugged.

"Up until now, I haven't been able to talk to her, Genkai. I've left tons of messages for her, but she never replies to them."

"Hopefully, you two can try patching things up. Wouldn't want this gathering to be too awkward for you."

"You're not the only one."

I heard footsteps behind me and saw Keiko standing there, a sad smile on her face.

"Mind if I steal him for a minute, Genkai?"

"Hmph, help yourself. Take care, Dimwit."

My eye twitched as I watched her walk away. I shook it off and faced Keiko.

"Hey."

"Hey. Um, how have you been doing?"

"Okay, I guess. Might have been better if you replied to at least one of my messages."

She sighed in frustration and crossed her arms.

"I would have, but...I was still angry over everything. It wasn't just the date, Yusuke. Ever since you got back from Demon World and we got together, you always had something in the works or had to go there to do something. It just became too much for me."

For a while, neither of us said anything. Like I had guessed, our first meeting since the breakup was an awkward one. Finally, relief came in the form of Kuwabara.

"Sorry to interrupt, you two, but Genkai's got the food ready."

As quickly as our reunion started, it was over. I decided to leave the talk at that since it was clearly still hard for Keiko to talk to me. I then felt confined and sat on the porch steps, hoping to get some fresh air. I felt a presence behind me and smiled slightly.

"Gotta do better than that if you want to surprise me. Did you already forget my senses have improved thanks to my Mazaku blood?"

Kurama laughed and sat beside me.

"I just spoke with Ami. She wanted to see if you were doing okay, but didn't think she had the right since she doesn't know you too well."

"She's concerned for me?"

"It would seem so."

I shook my head slightly and looked at Ami as she talked to Kuwabara.

"It's funny. I was in a funk after the breakup with Keiko. Then I meet Ami and...I'm feeling better. Is it wrong to feel like this?"

"I don't think so, Yusuke. You're wanting to get over the breakup and you believe hanging out with Ami is helping you do that."

"I guess you're right. I mean, I'm not thinking about it as much as I used to."

Kurama stood up with me and smiled.

"Ami does seem like a nice person, Yusuke. Perhaps a new friend is the key to getting over your loss. Let's not dwell on the past. You should be enjoying the visit with Genkai."

I smirked and cracked my knuckles.

"You're right. Guess I should help myself to some food before it disappears."

_That's a wrap for part 5. Part 6 will be in Yusuke's POV as the gathering at Genkai's continues. Also in part 6, Yusuke finds himself getting tense as he sees Ami talking to Keiko. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	6. Chapter 6

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 6: Ami Meets Genkai and an Awkward Reunion Part 2

Once Kurama and I got back inside, I began helping myself to some food. As I ate, I saw Ami talking to Genkai about who-knows-what. More than likely, it was a talk about me. Ami saw me looking at them and smiled, raising a glass of water. I smirked and raised mine in reply.

"Hn, you seem to be enjoying yourself, Yusuke."

I looked to my left and saw Hiei standing there, his hands in his pockets.

"Better than I thought I would, I guess. Why the comment on it?"

"Your despair was getting irritating."

I shrugged and watched as Kurama began joining Ami and Genkai. Whatever they were talking about must have been something good because Ami had a huge smile on her face. Hiei smirked as he looked at them.

"So, when do you plan on telling her?"

"Tell her what?"

He narrowed his eyes as he faced me.

"About Spirit World, Kurama and I being demons, you having a demon ancestor, and your adventures as a Spirit Detective."

"Eh, I don't think it's a good idea, Hiei. If I told her and Koenma found out, he'd throw a fit. Last thing I want is a stressed out baby."

Ami, finished with her talks with Kurama and Genkai, made her way to me and Hiei.

"I'm beginning to like it here. Everyone has been so nice to me. Yusuke, you said Genkai was your teacher, but you never mentioned she taught you to fight."

I rubbed the back of my head and laughed.

"Must've slipped my mind."

"Hn. Later, Yusuke."

Ami smiled as she looked at me.

"I really like your friends, Yusuke. They seem like nice people."

"They'll grow on you after a while."

"Thanks for bringing me. Nice to get away from the city once in a while."

"Definitely."

Soon, Ami excused herself to get more water. I felt myself grow tense as I saw Keiko approach Ami. This was the first time they met and so far, Ami has heard mostly negative things about her. With my heightened hearing, I could just make out what they were saying.

"Yusuke told me about what happened between the two of you. Must've been hard."

"It was, it was. I'd probably be enjoying myself more if it wasn't so awkward. Speaking of Yusuke, how do you know him?"

"I live in the same apartment building as he does. I live a few doors down from him. I stopped by your family's restaurant to eat and he happened to be there. Wasn't until after we hung out at the arcade that I discovered we lived in the same building."

My eyes widened as Keiko's did the same. All I could think of was things hopefully ending on a good note.

"Wait, you hung out at the arcade with him?"

Ami shrugged her shoulders and nudged her head in my direction.

"He found out I was the older sister of the kid he saved as we were eating. Before we left the restaurant, he offered to pay for my food."

"What about the arcade?"

"Since he paid for my food, I offered to get him some quarters for the games. He didn't seem to mind."

At first I thought Keiko would get mad and start yelling. Instead, she calmly headed outside and down the stairs. Ami shook her head as I walked up to her.

"We talked about you. Apparently, she didn't seem to like the idea of you hanging out with another girl."

"Not trying to sound mean, but she broke up with me. I should have a right to hang with whoever I want."

"I would have said the same thing, but she took off so suddenly."

Before I knew it, the gathering was over. Once arriving home, Ami invited me into her apartment.

"Want anything to drink?"

"Got any soda?"

"Um...yes, I do. I got orange, grape, and strawberry. Which do you want?"

"I'll take orange."

After giving me a can, she sat beside me on the living room couch.

"Yusuke, what's gonna happen with you and Keiko now?"

"Dunno. She'll probably wanna talk now that she sees I'm moving on. She never really liked the idea of my attention being elsewhere."

She smiled and nudged my shoulder.

"It's better than having no contact with her."

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, thanks for the soda."

"No problem. You heading home?"

I nodded and headed for the door. I smirked as I opened it.

"Hey, Ami."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She smiled and tilted her head.

"What for?"

"Being there. Ever since I started hanging out with you, I don't feel so bummed anymore."

"What are friends for?"

"We've only know each other for a week or so."

"So? We click so well, might as well say we're friends."

After giving her a high-five, I headed into my own apartment and noticed there was a message on the recorder. I pushed the button and listened.

_Hey, Urameshi. It's Kuwabara speaking. Got something to talk to you about. Call me back, huh?_

I raised an eyebrow as the message ended.

"What could he possibly need to say to me? Whatever. Might as well see what he wants."

_That's a wrap for part 6. Part 7 begins in Yusuke's POV as he talks on the phone to Kuwabara. Also in part 7, Ami finds herself vulnerable when a lowlife on the streets tries to have his way with her. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	7. Chapter 7

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 7: Kuwabara's Idea and Ami's Protector

After I dialed, Kuwabara picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Urameshi. I had a feeling you'd call back right away."

"Yeah. So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, it's about Ami."

I rolled my eyes, figuring Ami was what he wanted to talk about.

"What about her?"

"Eventually, she'll know about everything, so why not tell her?"

"Koenma doesn't think it's such a good idea. He feels too many people know about it already."

Kuwabara sighed on his end of the line.

"C'mon, Urameshi. I'm the only one you've told. Botan told Keiko and my sister. What's the harm in Ami knowing? She'll eventually suspect something if we're gone for a while on a case."

Now that I thought about it, he did have a point. Ami lives a few doors down and is bound to get suspicious if she doesn't see me coming home.

"I'll think about it, man. She's a cool girl and all, but I don't know if she'd be able to handle knowing. She thinks Demon World is just a myth."

"Most humans do. Makes sense why she thinks that."

I sighed and looked out the window as I saw Ami putting a wet towel on the railing. She saw me looking and gave me a peace sign. I gave her one back and watched as she went back inside.

"Hey, Urameshi. You still there, man?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm still here."

"You were watching Ami, weren't you?"

I couldn't say no since he'd knew I was lying, so I chose not to say anything.

"Ha, I knew it! You got the hots for her, don't ya?"

"Never said I did, Kuwabara. I barely know her. Besides, I'm still trying to deal with the Keiko thing, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Kurama did say Ami would be good for you, though."

"Yeah, for helping me get over Keiko. He never said I had to date her."

He laughed and I narrowed my eyes.

"Just put her into consideration when you are over Keiko. She's a good girl, Urameshi. I think you'd get along great."

After the talk ended, I watched Ami as she went down the stairs to head into town. I sighed and threw the phone onto the couch.

"Ah, what does he know? There's no way she'd go out with me, especially if she knew about me, demons, and Spirit World. It'd be too risky, anyway, since I have a lot of enemies."

_Ami's POV_:

I headed into town to go to the library when a masked thug forced me into an alley, pinning me to a wall.

"Okay, girlie. Hand over all your cash."

"I'm afraid I don't have any on me."

"Really? Well then, you can pay me in other ways."

He then proceeded to touching me inappropriately. I struggled and tried kicking him off of me. He was stunned for a minute, then continued.

"Gotta admit you're a tough one, but it'll take more than that to hurt me."

"Please, just let me go."

Tears fell down my face as he began unbuttoning my shirt. Before he could pull it off of me, I felt him being forced away from me. I backed as far as I could against the wall as I saw Kuwabara pinning the thug to the ground. I struggled as I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Ami, it's me. It's Yusuke."

I stopped and looked up at him, tears falling down my face again.

"Yusuke, he tried to-"

"It's okay. Kuwabara's taking care of him."

Once the guy was knocked out, Yusuke fixed up my shirt and we headed back to the apartment building. Kuwabara opened the door as Yusuke carried me inside and placed me on the couch. After Kuwabara left, Yusuke sat beside me, holding me close to him.

"Hey, relax. That punk's not gonna try anything anymore. You're safe now."

"Yusuke, thank you so much. I don't think I could repay you enough. He was just too strong."

Yusuke smirked and wiped away the last of my tears.

"Eh, think nothing of it, Ami. Just one friend helping another."

I smiled back at him and hugged him back.

"Well, good. I considered you my friend anyway."

_That's a wrap for part 7. Part 8 will begin in Ami's POV as she and Yusuke end a training session. Also in part 8, Keiko visits Yusuke. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	8. Chapter 8

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 8: Keiko's Visit and Confession

I collapsed onto the ground as the training session finally ended.

"Wow. I can't...believe I...lasted that long."

"I'll say. I think these trainings will definitely pay off. Ya know, I don't think you need any more lessons."

"So, I'm finished?"

I smiled when Yusuke nodded. It's been a few months since Yusuke helped get me away from the thug in the alley, and we have been pretty close since then. Not as close as he was with his other friends, but we were still tight.

"I'd say you are. Damn. With the way you fight now, remind me not to get you mad."

"Aw, poor Yusuke scared of a girl."

"Nah, you're not a girl. You're a freaking body builder. I mean, look at your arms and legs."

I smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"Yusuke, just because my arms and legs are fit and toned doesn't mean I'm a body builder."

"You are compared to most girls I know."

As we headed to the apartment building, I playfully shoved him.

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment."

"You should, Ami. I'd say you're one of the prettiest body builders I know."

I blushed slightly as we reached my door.

"Yusuke..."

"I know you're not a body builder. I'm just teasing you. Still think you're pretty, though."

"Thanks. Hey, I gotta shower. Wanna meet at the arcade later?"

He smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Sure thing. I need to pay you back for defeating me at that racecar game."

"Would you like to make a wager?"

_Yusuke's POV_:

I nodded and watched as she opened her door.

"What do you suggest, Ami?"

"How about the loser does the winner's bidding for the remainder of the day? It's not noon yet, so the loser has plenty of time."

"Cool. I'll meet you there."

After showering and redressing, I opened the apartment door and was surprised to see Keiko standing there, ready to knock.

"Keiko?"

"Hey. Do you have a minute?"

"Make it quick, okay? Going to the arcade for a while."

I stepped outside and made sure to lock the door.

"Okay, Keiko. What do you want?"

She sighed and looked away from me.

"I feel bad for the way things ended between us. Yes dates were cancelled, but you're Raizen's heir, so you kind of have an obligation to go to Demon World and check on things there."

"Yeah, I kinda recall mentioning that when we had that argument. Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Yusuke, I want us to get back together. I...I miss you."

I sighed, figuring that's why she stopped by.

"Keiko look, we've known each other since we were kids and we'll always have that kind of relationship..."

Her eyes lit up as if she thought I was going to accept her offer.

"...but I don't think getting back together is such a good idea. I don't want to go through this again. I've decided to move on, and I think you should do the same."

As I got closer to the stairs, Keiko's voice cause me to stop.

"It's her, isn't it? You like Ami, don't you?"

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at her.

"Ami has nothing to do with my choice, Keiko. You know, you and Kuwabara seem to think there's something going on with me and Ami and the truth is, there isn't. Yeah we've gotten closer, but that doesn't mean you have the right to judge me for it."

"You wouldn't be defending yourself if you didn't like her that way, Yusuke."

"Damn it, Keiko, butt out! I don't like her that way! She and I hang out a lot, but that doesn't mean I plan on asking her out! I do have a right to have female friends, you know! Stop dragging her into this!"

Before she could respond, I quickly headed to the arcade.

"Man, why does she think she can drag Ami into this? I was planning on declining her offer even before I met Ami. I can't believe she and Kuwabara think I like her that way."

"Like who that way?"

I jumped as I saw Ami by the door to the arcade.

"Oh, hey. Uh, Keiko and Kuwabara seem to think I like you...romantically."

She raised an eyebrow as she opened the door.

"Why exactly would they think that?"

"Well, they noticed how much we've hung out and seem to think there's something going on."

"You do have a right to hang out with whoever you want, Yusuke. It shouldn't be anyone's business but your own."

"That's exactly what I told Keiko. She wanted to get back together with me and I declined. She thinks I said no because I liked you."

She rolled her eyes as she got change from the machine. After giving me some of the change, we headed to the racecar game.

"Eventually, she'll come to regret her words, Yusuke. Just give her time to cool off. Right now, we need to settle a wager. Remember, loser does the winner's bidding for the rest of the day."

I smirked and we sat down at the game.

"Yeah yeah, I remember."

_That's a wrap for part 8. Part 9 begins in Kurama's POV as he and Kuwabara arrive at the arcade and see Ami and Yusuke. Also in part 9, Ami finds herself in trouble again as she's being attacked by another thug, not knowing it's a demon that entered the Human World illegally. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	9. Chapter 9

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 9: A Demon's Illegal Entry

Since Yusuke likes to hang out in the arcade, Kuwabara and I decided to look there first.

"So Kurama, how bad is this guy we gotta find?"

"Nothing too bad, I think. All he is wanted for is illegal entry into the Human World. While Spirit World initially chose to not have a barrier, Koenma decided to put one back up. He said he doesn't want what almost happened with Sensui happening again."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"To have gotten through, this demon we're looking for must be lower than A-class. Still, it's not a good idea to underestimate them."

When we reached the racing games, I admit I wasn't too surprised to see Yusuke with Ami at the racecar games. They have been seen together very often as of recently, and Yusuke seems to be in better spirits regarding his breakup with Keiko. I smiled as I saw them enjoying themselves.

"Perhaps we shouldn't disturb them, Kuwabara."

"Nah, Urameshi needs to know about the demon. He could be lurking nearby and if so, he's gotta be ready for it."

I nodded in agreement and we approached the pair. Before we could speak, Yusuke held up one hand.

"Just a minute, guys. Gotta win this race or else I gotta do Ami's bidding for the rest of the day. That's something I don't wanna have to suffer through."

"I don't wanna suffer either, Yusuke. I'm in this to win just like you are."

I held back a laugh as Yusuke smirked at Ami's comment. He definitely seemed to be doing better now. Once the game was over, Ami's face held a look of disappointment.

"Aw, shoot. I was so close!"

"Looks like Yusuke Urameshi wins again. Better luck next time. I'll discuss the terms when I'm done talking to my friends."

Ami smiled, bowed to us, and excused herself to go to the ladies room.

_Yusuke's POV_:

I turned to face my friends after Ami left.

"What's up, guys?"

Kurama sighed as he put his hands in his pockets.

"A demon came through to Human World."

"I thought Koenma put up a new barrier."

"He did but being lower than A-class, he was able to slip through. He is almost ranked as a B-class, so we shouldn't underestimate him."

Kuwabara nodded and cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, Urameshi. You underestimated Toguro, and he was a B-class. This guy could be just as tough."

"Right, got it. I won't slip up."

"Be cautious, Yusuke."

I rolled my eyes and waved off his concern.

"In case you forgot, I have Mazaku blood in me. I can take demons a hell of a lot better than before."

"Yes, that's true."

"Yusuke?"

I turned to see Ami standing there with a smile.

"Ami?"

"We can discuss the terms later. Your friends look like they need you for something."

"You sure?"

I flinched slightly as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course I am. I can see how important your friends are to you, so go."

"You're my friend, too, Ami."

"I know, but they need you more. We can meet up another time."

I smiled at her understanding, nodded, and headed out of the arcade with Kurama and Kuwabara. Kuwabara smirked as he looked at me.

"What now?"

"You sure, Urameshi?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Kurama raised an eyebrow as we reached my apartment.

"Sure of what?"

"Kuwabara and now Keiko seem to think I like Ami in a romantic sense."

"Well, do you?"

"No, but I do like her. Whenever I find myself thinking of my breakup with Keiko, thoughts of Ami seem to make me feel better. I feel like myself again, too, when we hang out."

"Yusuke, it's possible there are feelings, but there is no definition for them as of now. Perhaps more time spent with her will help you figure them out."

_Ami's POV_:

After playing more games, I decided to head home. When I started going past the bad part of town, a muscular thug with tanned skin shoved me against a brick wall.

"Hey!"

"I hear you know Yusuke Urameshi."

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Good. We demons are sick and tired of him and his buddies getting us into trouble."

"Just because he and his friends kicked your asses doesn't mean you take it out on me."

I roughly shoved him out of the way and began running.

"Big mistake, girl! No one roughs up a demon and gets away with it!"

"Demons don't exist."

"How simple-minded you humans are."

He caught up with me before I could reach my end of town, so I was left with no choice but to face him head-on.

_Hiei's POV_:

I narrowed my eyes as I watched Yusuke's little friend battle the demon we were looking for.

"Hn, she has no chance. The detective won't like hearing this."

I reached his apartment to see everyone gathered.

"Hiei, what are you doing here?"

"I managed to find the demon."

"You did? Well, where is he?"

"With a human. Looks like he plans on killing them."

"Who is he with?"

Yusuke gasped as I looked at him.

"Yes, Detective. Your friend Ami is the one he plans on killing."

_That's a wrap for part 9. Part 10 will be in Yusuke's POV and begins with him and the others taking out the demon. Also in part 10, Yusuke finally decides to tell Ami the truth. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	10. Chapter 10

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 10: Demon Takedown and Yusuke's Confession

I hurried as quickly as I could out of the apartment. If Ami fought long enough with the demon, she'd find out about everything and I'd have a lot of explaining to do. The others were right behind me, but I didn't really care at the moment. All that mattered to me was Ami staying out of harm's way. By the time we got there, Ami and the demon were already fighting. Kurama narrowed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

"We're...too late. They've...already begun to fight."

"Well, let's step in!"

Hiei crossed his arms as he watched the battle.

"If we do, Detective, he may kill her. Would you really want to risk that?"

I huffed in frustration and tried to move forward, but Kuwabara's arm blocked me.

"Not you, too."

"Sorry, man, but it seems risky to go out there now."

"She's never faced an opponent like this."

"She doesn't know he's a demon, Urameshi."

I looked as I saw Ami quickly losing strength. She still kept dealing blows to the demon, who was also losing strength.

"Give up, girl! You can't win against a demon like me."

"There's no such thing. Even if you were one, there's no way I'm letting you cause trouble with Yusuke Urameshi. I make it a point to protect friends from ugly thugs like you."

I was about to rush in when the demon swung a hand back and hit her, knocking her unconscious and facedown on the ground.

"Ami!"

The demon smirked as he saw me.

"Ah, Yusuke Urameshi. It's about time you showed up. I have a bone to pick with you and your little friends."

Hiei smirked as he readied his sword.

"Hn, you'll regret crossing us, you ugly fool."

Kurama nodded in agreement and summoned his Rose Whip.

"You've caused enough trouble here, mainly by your illegal entry. Your assault on our companion sealed your fate."

"Like I'd be scared of a bunch of human lovers like you. I ain't scared of you."

I smirked and cracked my knuckles as my demon energy increased.

"You will be when we're through with you. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it."

What I originally thought to be a tough task turned out to be easier that I thought. We all suffered some minor scrapes, but the demon ended up being destroyed thanks to my Spirit Gun. I hurried to Ami, who was bruised and bloody, but alive.I sighed with relief as I picked her up.

"Let's get her some help."

"Urameshi, we can't take her to a hospital. They wouldn't believe us if we said a monster attacked her."

"Where else can we take her, then?"

Kurama gave me a look, and I seemed to know what he was thinking.

"No way, Kurama."

"It's her only chance, Yusuke. Spirit World Hospital has teams that specialize in injuries like hers."

"If we take her there..."

Kuwabara's eyes widened as he understood what it meant.

"That would mean we'd have to tell her everything."

"That's correct. I know you never wanted her to find out, Yusuke, but I'm afraid she has to. She needs to see that her injuries weren't caused by an ordinary man. She may be skeptical, but explaining it to her will help."

Knowing there was no other way around it, I nodded and we took her to Spirit World. Once Koenma saw her, he went crazy.

"Are you four out of your minds?! What were you thinking bringing her here?!"

Kurama stepped forward to reason with him as I carefully placed Ami on the examination table.

"The demon you said entered Human World illegally? He was the one that caused her injuries, Koenma. He tried to make her reveal Yusuke's whereabouts and a fight broke out between them. When we caught up to them, he had knocked her out. She needs what Spirit World can offer her."

"You do realize she'll...have to be informed of everything you've ever done?"

Kuwabara smirked and watched as medical staff began working on Ami's injuries.

"Yeah, we do. She's a cool, girl, Koenma. You'd like her. She's like Urameshi's other half. They act the same, do the same things, and he even taught her how to defend herself."

I felt my face grow slightly warm as Koenma turned to face me, a small smile on his face.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Very well, Yusuke. You may tell her. Just...ease her into it."

Once Ami's injuries were fixed up and everyone else left the room, she began to wake up. Her eyes widened as she looked around.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Spirit World Hospital."

"Yusuke?"

I nodded and helped her sit up.

"What's Spirit World?"

"Ami, there's something you need to know about the guy you fought. Him being a demon...it was true."

With that being said, I told her everything. I told her about how I became Spirit Detective after being brought back to life by Koenma, about Hiei being a demon, how "Shuichi" was actually a demon called "Kurama", our adventures in Demon World, and how my ancestor was a demon.

"That's basically the whole story, Ami. I know it seems hard to believe, but-"

"I believe you."

My eyes widened as I saw a smile appear on her face.

"You do?"

"I can tell you're telling me the truth, Yusuke. You looked me in the eye and didn't hesitate when speaking. That's how I know when someone is telling the truth. As long as it doesn't change things between us, I don't mind knowing."

I hugged her to me, being mindful of her body.

"It makes me happy to hear that, Ami. Originally, I wasn't supposed to tell you, but what happened today was considered an exception."

"I understand why you couldn't tell me. With all these demons hating you and the others, it makes sense to not have me know in case they try anything."

She hugged me back and after some convincing to Koenma, I was able to take Ami home with the promise she would rest and take it easy the rest of the day. I was about to leave her apartment when she spoke up.

"Hey, Yusuke. Since I can't really go anywhere, mind if I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Think you can stop by the Yukimura's restaurant and pick me up some food? I was planning on getting something to go, but..."

"No problem."

"Great .Here's some money."

"Nah, I got it. I was planning on getting you some food anyway."

She smiled and put her head back on the couch's armrest.

"Thanks, Yusuke. You know, I'll have to owe you."

"Consider this a friendly favor, Ami. I don't mind doing it, and you don't need to worry about paying me back. What'd you want?"

"The teriyaki-grilled beef with rice."

"Got it. Be back soon."

As I headed out, I smiled as I thought back on her reaction to knowing everything. What also surprised me was Koenma giving his consent to tell her. I had a feeling her knowing the truth would bring us closer together as friends, and I didn't mind that idea at all.

_That's a wrap for part 10. Part 11 begins in Ami's POV as Yusuke returns with the food. Also in part 11, Yusuke decides to take Ami out and show her Demon's Door Cave. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	11. Chapter 11

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 11: Trip to Demon's Door Cave

I looked up as Yusuke walked in, a bag full of food in his hand.

"I thought you were just getting my food."

"Eh, I was getting hungry, too, so I ordered something for myself."

I smiled as he sat at the other end of the couch and began eating his food.

"Yusuke, how'd it go?"

"What do you mean?"

"How'd it go with Keiko?"

He sighed and stopped eating.

"Not good. Her parents were upstairs, so she was looking after the place. She was all smiles when she saw me, but then I mentioned I was also getting food for you and her mood turned sour."

"She hates me."

He smirked and handed me my food, which was nice and warm.

"I don't think she hates you, Ami. She's just jealous because of how often you and I have been hanging out."

"She thinks I'm hogging all of your attention."

"That may be true, but I'm not complaining. When she and I were dating, we had a lot of arguments when I'd have to leave her to check on things in Demon World. With you, we don't argue or pick fights with each other. Kinda refreshing, ya know?"

I nodded and began eating my grilled beef.

"Make sense. You're afraid of history repeating itself, and the last thing you want is to get back together only to break up because of a fight."

"Exactly. She even asked if I changed my mind about not getting back together. I told her I still didn't want to. After giving me the food, she said to 'have fun with my new girlfriend'."

"What will it take to get it through to her that we aren't dating?"

"I tried telling her that, but she wouldn't listen to me."

I sighed in frustration and finished my food.

"It's best not to push it, Yusuke. If you want my advice, just stay away from her for a while, especially if the first thing she asks is if you want to get back together."

"Yeah, you're right. I should be enjoying myself, not getting worked up over Keiko."

_Yusuke's POV_:

After our food was finished, I helped Ami off the couch and smiled.

"I know you're supposed to be taking it easy, but I want to show you something."

"What?"

"Remember me telling you about how the guys and I fought with Sensui in Demon's Door Cave?"

"I do. Why?"

"What would you think of seeing it? We'd have to take a train to Mushiori City to get there."

She smiled and nodded.

"Beats lying around all day. When can we leave?"

"Let's go now while it's still light outside."

After riding a train to the city, we walked a while to reach the entrance to the cave. I noticed Ami shivered as she looked into the dark cave.

"What's with the shivering?"

"I'm just getting a bad feeling, that's all."

"Don't worry about it. I know my way around, so stick close and you'll do fine."

After taking the familiar paths inside the cave, we came across the area where I fought Sensui and I discovered my demon side. The Sinning Tree was still there, and Elder Toguro's cries were a lot quieter than before. Like Kurama had said, the Tree plagues your mind with a never-ending illusion as it sucks the life out of you.

"Why...why won't you die, you...you fox? How can...you still have..so much energy left? Just die!"

Ami backed away from him and narrowed her eyes.

"I knew I was getting a bad feeling from this cave. Man, he looks awful. He's practically nothing now."

"Last time Kurama and I were here, he said Toguro only had a few weeks left before he finally dies. He quickly loses strength every day and wouldn't have enough to stay alive even if we were to remove him from the Sinning Tree."

"Yusuke, I think I've seen enough. Can we get out of here?"

"Sure. Let's take the shortcut."

Ami looked up at the giant hole on the cave's ceiling and her eyes widened.

"How are we supposed to get up there?"

"Never doubt me, Ami. I have ways of getting up there. Here, hop on."

After she got onto my back, I used some of my energy to jump through the hole and onto the other side. I put Ami down and smirked.

"So, what'd you think?"

"Interesting to see something you were a part of. It shows that you trust me."

"I do. I really do. Thanks again for helping me get over Keiko."

"Anytime, Yusuke. Now what do we do?"

"Let's just head home. Wanna come to my place? I got some new videogames."

"Sounds good. I got nothing else to do."

_That's a wrap for part 11. Part 12 begins in Kuwabara's POV as he arrives at Yusuke's apartment to give him good news. Also in part 12, a talk with Kurama_ _makes Yusuke see that he does like Ami more than a friend. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	12. Chapter 12

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 12: Kuwabara's Good News and Yusuke's Realization

I knocked on Urameshi's door with a smile on my face.

'_Man, Urameshi isn't gonna believe this._'

Yusuke opened the door, a tired look on his face.

"Don't you usually sleep in on Saturdays, man?"

"Usually, but I got somethin' to tell ya."

"Make it quick, okay?"

I sat down on his couch and looked at him.

"Yukina said she loved me, man."

"Hold up, Kuwabara. Yukina, the one that never picked up on your feelings for her, told you she loved you?"

"I know. I was just as surprised as you are. Anyway, she told me that she always knew I liked her, but didn't want to say anything since loving a man wasn't part of her lifestyle back then."

"Makes sense, I guess. So, what's next for her?"

"Uh, Koenma's thinking of having her live at his place since she works as a nurse at Spirit World Hospital now. Gives me a chance of seeing her more often, ya know?"

Yusuke smirked as he sat down next to me.

"You seem to be having more luck than me when it comes to dating, Kuwabara. I'm almost jealous of you."

"Why are you jealous? You've got a hot fighter chick living a few doors down from you."

"We aren't dating. How many times do I have to say it?"

"You're not dating, but you wish you were, huh?"

_Yusuke's POV_:

I looked away from him as the phone rang. I picked it up and smiled when I heard the voice on the other end.

"Hello?...Hey, Ami. What's up?...Really? What'd she invite you over for?...C'mon, Ami. You can tell me...Fine. When does she want me over there?...No, tomorrow's fine for me. Later."

"What did she want?"

"For some reason, Genkai invited her over to talk about something. She didn't want to say over the phone what it was about. It's obviously something that they want me to hear because Genkai told Ami to invite me over tomorrow."

"Must be serious if she didn't give any hints. Hey, I gotta go. See you later, huh?"

After Kuwabara left, I headed outside to my balcony and looked out to the city. I sighed as I tried thinking of what Ami and Genkai wanted me to know.

"What could the big issue be?"

"What big issue?"

I jumped as I saw Kurama jump onto the balcony beside me. He smiled and looked at me.

"Sorry to startle you, Yusuke."

"Eh, whatever."

"You seem to have a lot on your mind. Care to tell me about it?"

"Sure, why not? For some reason, Genkai invited Ami to her place to talk. It must have been about something serious because when Ami said Genkai told her to invite me over, she never said what the talk was about."

I turned to face him as he got a thoughtful look on his face.

"It does seem odd. As far as we know, Ami doesn't have a connection to Genkai. I'm finding myself growing just as curious as you are."

"It concerns me, Kurama. Kinda disturbs me to think...there's something wrong with her."

Kurama smiled as he heard my words.

"Do you find yourself worrying about her a lot, Yusuke?"

"Lately, yeah. Whenever we don't hang out, I find myself worrying some other punk will try taking advantage of her. She puts on a tough act, but I can tell she's just as vulnerable as anyone else."

"Seems to me that you do feel something for her, Yusuke. Perhaps you have for a while now and chose to deny it because you didn't want what happened with Keiko to repeat itself."

I chose not to reply as his words played themselves again in my head. I did find myself thinking of Ami quite often lately. Hanging out with her so much must have brought up that feeling. I was afraid of screwing up again, so I kept telling everyone I didn't like her that way.

"Kurama, what if I screw it up again?"

"I'm afraid you won't know until you give it a try. Think it over before you see her tomorrow, Yusuke."

Once he was gone, I sighed and continued looking to the city, letting everything I learned today sink in.

"Yukina tells Kuwabara she loves him, Ami says there's something important I need to know, and Kurama helps me see I was denying my feelings. Man, what a day."

I smiled as I put those thoughts in the back of my mind. After what I learned today, I decided to clear my head further by walking to the arcade. It always managed to help me unwind after a long day.

_That's a wrap for part 12. Part 13 begins in Ami's POV as she waits at Genkai's for Yusuke so she could tell him a secret both she and Genkai were keeping from him. Also in part 13, Yusuke's plans on telling Ami how he feels are put on hold when he hears what she and Genkai have to say. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	13. Chapter 13

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 13: Ami's Big Secret Part 1

My heart began to beat faster as I waited for Yusuke to show up. What I had to tell him could very well change the course of our relationship, and it was guaranteed to shock him. Genkai nudged my shoulder and smirked.

"Relax, girl."

"I'm trying, but I can't help it. I don't think I've ever been this nervous before. I just hope Yusuke doesn't go off the wall when he hears this piece of information."

Genkai sat beside me and lit a cigarette.

"If I know Yusuke, he's bound to react...very loudly. Considering how close the two of you have become, Ami, he'll probably see this as a betrayal and demand to get some answers. It'll probably take a while for it all to sink in, so I advise you to not seek him out to talk unless you have to."

"We live in the same building, Genkai. We're always bound to run into each other."

I sighed and stood up, pacing around the room.

"I know things will change for me and Yusuke, but considering the subject of the discussion with him, it'll change in a bad way. We've...we've become so close since we met...it hurts to think it could possibly end."

Genkai sighed as she noticed tears falling down my face.

"Things happen that we can't control. In this case, Yusuke's anger would be that something. I can tell he cares about you a lot, Ami. He won't stay anger with you forever."

"I sure hope so. I guess we won't know what happens until he gets here, will we?"

"Exactly, so don't stress about it until it happens."

I smiled and sat back down, taking a sip of hot tea Genkai had prepared.

"Thanks for being here to support me, Genkai.I don't think I could get through this without your help."

"Heh, think nothing of it. Besides, the matter concerns me, too, so of course I'd need to be here."

_Kurama's POV_:

I walked with Yusuke up the stairs that led to Genkai's temple, hoping to calm him some. He mentioned to me about Ami and Genkai wanting to tell him something important and seemed quite nervous about it, so I offered to walk with him.

"How are you feeling, Yusuke?"

"Honestly, still nervous. Not just about the discussion today, but also of telling Ami that I like her. To me, it's a lot to worry about."

"I doubt Ami would reject you, Yusuke. She seems to enjoy being with you as much as you enjoy being with her. You also have a lot in common, so there's never a loss for something to do."

He smiled slightly and nodded in agreement to my statement.

"I guess you're right, Kurama. I shouldn't stress myself over it until it actually happens."

"Exactly. Well, here we are. Shall I wait for you at the bottom of the stairs?"

"If you want to. I don't think it'll take that long."

_Yusuke's POV_:

Once inside the temple, I saw Ami and Genkai sitting on the ground taking sips of hot tea. Surprisingly, Ami refused to look at me. Genkai gestured to a spot beside her and I sat.

"Okay, Grandma, what's this about?"

"Ami will start things off, Dimwit,s o I suggest you listen."

I crossed my arms and looked at Ami, who still wasn't looking at me.

"Well, Ami?"

"Yusuke, I-there's something I've been keeping from you. Even before you introduced me to Genkai, she and I already knew each other. You see, she's my grandmother."

"Well, that's not so bad."

"Yes, but my grandfather is a different story. After he and Genkai had my mother, things between them didn't go so well. As a result, Genkai made my mother, and eventually me, keep their history and my relation to her a secret from anyone outside the family. Genkai has allowed me to tell you since we've gotten so close."

I raised an eyebrow as she finally looked at me.

"Yusuke, do you recall Genkai having any lovers?"

"Just one."

I gasped as I started piecing it together. The only lover Genkai had was the youngest of the Toguro Brothers. I narrowed my eyes as my attention turned to Genkai.

"Okay, Genkai! Your turn, so start talking!"

"Right before we won the Dark Tournament, Toguro and I had a daughter, Ami's mother. After he chose to be a demon, I wanted nothing more to do with him. With that, I took our daughter and we lived out here by ourselves. When she grew up, she met a fine man and married him, which of course resulted in Ami's birth. They died protecting her from home invaders. Right before they took care of her, cops arrested them. Not long after that, Ami went off on her own, swearing to me she wouldn't reveal she was Toguro's granddaughter."

By now, tears were falling down Ami's face, but I couldn't care less at the moment. All I could think about was the girl of my dreams was related to a human-turned-demon that gave me and my friends a whole lot of hell and forced us to compete in the Dark Tournament, not to mention him eventually killing Genkai before the final round. Frustration began to build up inside of me as I tried to let everything I learned sink in.

_Just as Yusuke becomes ready to tell Ami of his feelings for her, she and Genkai reveal that his greatest nightmare, Younger Toguro, is actually Ami's grandfather. Part 14 will be in Yusuke's POV and begins with us seeing his reaction to Ami's big secret. Also in part 14, Yusuke gets the guys together at his apartment to tell them what he found out. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	14. Chapter 14

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 14: Ami's Big Secret Part 2

My mind was going crazy trying to sort out everything I learned. Not only did Genkai and Toguro have a kid, but that kid had a kid, which turned out to be Ami. This definitely threw me for a loop. What started out as a plan to tell Ami how I felt resulted in the desire to get away. As I tried to leave, Genkai blocked me.

"Out of my way, hag!"

"I understand this is a shock to you, Yusuke, but running off won't take back what you now know! Don't you dare blame my granddaughter for this! I told her to keep it hidden, so she obeyed me."

I narrowed my eyes when I saw Ami stand up, more tears forming.

"Yusuke, please don't leave. Genkai speaks the truth. I was told by her to not tell anyone."

"I trusted you, Ami. I opened my home to you, introduced you to my friends. How can you keep something like this from me?"

"Kind of like how you kept a demon ancestor, Spirit and Demon World, and all the adventures you went on a secret?"

Not wanting to be called a hypocrite, I pushed Genkai out of the way and headed home. I plopped onto the couch and let out a yell that I was sure Demon World could hear.

"Damn it! My life is a living nightmare!"

I sighed and decided to get a hold of the guys to tell them what I learned. Once they got here, they gathered around the living room.

"Okay, Urameshi. What's the idea for this meeting?"

"I wanted to tell you guys the reason for Genkai inviting me and Ami to her place. It was done so Ami could reveal a secret to me."

"What? She doesn't like boys?"

I silently thanked Hiei as he smacked Kuwabara upside the head.

"Hn, idiot."

"Anyway, it turns out that when Genkai and Toguro were together, they had a daughter. After he chose to be a demon, Genkai took their daughter and moved to the temple. When Ami was born, she and her mother were told by Genkai to not tell anyone outside the family about Toguro."

Kurama crossed his arms and looked at me closely.

"And you ran off."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"As I have stated, Yusuke. The fact she's related to a man that nearly destroyed us may have been a little much for you. You do tend to walk off if something becomes confusing or too much for you."

Hiei nodded in agreement and leaned against the balcony door.

"It's not like the girl could tell you, Detective. Genkai made her promise not to tell anyone, and Ami seems to be the promise-keeping type."

"Yeah, Urameshi. It's not like you didn't keep things from her, either."

"I got that crap from Grandma already, and I certainly don't need to hear it from you!"

"This is what I mean, Yusuke. When you hear things that you don't like, you try avoiding it."

I looked away from Kurama, realizing he was right. Like Kuwabara said, it wasn't like I didn't keep secrets from her. Recalling the sad look on her face made me feel guilty.

"Now what do I do?"

"Simple, Detective. Find her and apologize."

"Since when do you give advice?"

"Hn. I'd rather not have to listen to your complaining."

Once they left, I waited near my window to see if Ami would be coming back. When dinnertime rolled around, she finally showed up.

"Hey, where were you?"

She didn't answer me and continued walking to her door. Fed up, I followed her and pinned her to the wall.

"Let go, Yusuke."

"I need to talk to you."

"It'll have to wait. Besides, I don't think I can look at you right now, not after the way you treated me and Genkai."

She pushed me out of the way and opened her door. Using my speed, I shut and locked my door and hurried into her apartment before she could lock me out.

"Yusuke..."

"You don't have to look at me, Ami. Just hear what I have to say and I'll leave when I'm done."

"Fine."

We sat on her couch, her not facing me.

"When I heard what your secret was, it just brought back a lot of memories of what Toguro put me and the others through. Believe it or not, I see a bit of him in you. You...have his eyes. Any time I actually looked into them, I felt a sense of fear come over me."

"I'm not like him."

"I know you're not. I just panicked. Besides, I kept stuff from you, so I guess that means we're even."

After a moment of silence, Ami finally looked at me.

"I thought we were friends, Yusuke. Friends don't act the way you did today."

"I know and...I want to make up for it."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

I smirked and nudged her shoulder, an action that caused her to smile.

"You'll find out eventually. You probably want some time to yourself, huh?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind some company right now. Feel like going to the arcade?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

_That's a wrap for part 14. Part 15 begins in Kurama's POV as he and Kuwabara pay a visit to Elder Toguro in Demon's Door Cave. Also in part 15, Keiko overhears Yusuke telling Ami how he feels and is none too happy about it. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	15. Chapter 15

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 15: Yusuke's Confession, Keiko's Jealousy

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at the pathetic form ensnared by the Sinning Tree. Yusuke told me about when he and Ami went to see him, and I must say his opinions were correct. Elder Toguro was more skinny and pale than before, and his eyes now held a lifeless look to them. According to what I was sensing from him, his death will come within a matter of days, then he and the Sinning Tree will cease to exist.

"Man, he looks pathetic. He's practically nothing now."

"I felt this was a fitting punishment for all the trouble he caused."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Then, Toguro's face held a more painful look to it as he opened his mouth to cry out.

"W-why...won't you die?!How can...you still be...standing?!"

I shook my head as we headed out of the cave. Kuwabara looked at me as we left Toguro to waste away.

"What'll happen to him, Kurama?"

"No doubt he'll be given judgement by Koenma, like his brother before him."

"Think he'll send him to limbo?"

I laughed darkly at the idea and nodded.

"It would indeed be a fitting punishment for him to suffer through, but it's up to Koenma to decide his eternal fate."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Now what do we do?"

"Perhaps, Koenma should be told of what we discovered today. This way, he'll be prepared."

"Good idea."

_Yusuke's POV_:

After we left the arcade, I decided to take Ami on a walk through the park.

"Thanks for keeping me company, Yusuke. I really appreciate it."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Sorry for blowing up at you and Genkai. It...it was a lot to take in."

"She warned me about that before you saw us today. She had a feeling you'd react like that."

She surprised me by taking my hand, and I responded by lacing our fingers together. She smiled up at me and I smiled back.

"Yusuke, why do I get the feeling you have something planned?"

"What makes you think I do?"

"C'mon, I know you. You get this look on your face that says you have something up your sleeve."

I sighed and stopped walking, taking her other hand in mine.

"Ami, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"Yusuke?"

"Ami, I like you. I mean, I REALLY like you. I have for a while now."

A small blush appeared on her face as she looked away from me.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought it was too soon because I barely knew you and I was still confused over Keiko. I...didn't want to give you the impression you were a rebound, you know?"

I gently took her chin in my hand and turned her face so she was looking straight at me. The blush on her face was gone now, and a bigger smile was on her face.

"You mean it, Yusuke?"

"I really do. Ami, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me? I'd ask for you to be my girlfriend, but I figured we'd go on a date first."

"I'd love that."

_Keiko's POV_:

My eyes widened as I heard everything being said between Yusuke and Ami. It pained me to see he clearly has moved on when I wanted him to come back to me. I narrowed my eyes as Ami put her arms around Yusuke's neck.

"Where will this date take place?"

"I'm not telling you, but I promise you'll like it. I want this to go perfectly."

"So do I."

Anger began to swell up inside of me as Yusuke pulled Ami closer to him and rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm glad you said yes, Ami. I haven't felt this happy in a long time."

Ami smiled up at him and fueled my anger even more by kissing his cheek.

"Neither have I, Yusuke."

Not wanting to see anymore, I hurried away so Yusuke wouldn't sense I was there.

'_I intend on getting you back, Yusuke Urameshi. I won't stop until I do._'

_That's a wrap for part 15. Part 16 will begin in Ami's POV_ _as Yusuke leads her to the sight of their date. Also in part 16, Kuwabara asks for Hiei's permission to marry Yukina. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	16. Chapter 16

Love for Yusuke Part 16: First Date and Kuwabara's Request

I kept pestering Yusuke about where the date will be, but he never spilled the beans.

"C'mon, Yusuke. Tell me where we're going."

"Uh-uh. Can't tell you. You'll find out when we get there."

I narrowed my eyes as we came to a park near our apartment building.

"The park?"

"Cool, huh? Most people are in school or work right now, so the park is fairly quiet."

I smiled and saw what looked like a picnic set up underneath a tree that stood close to the pond.

"A picnic. Yusuke, you planned a picnic?"

A bigger grin formed on his face when he saw one on mine.

"Yeah. I...remember you tell me you liked them, so...I thought a picnic in the park would be our first date."

"How thoughtful of you."

Once we got our food and started eating it, I looked at Yusuke.

"Yusuke, you got food from the Yukimura's restaurant. Why is that?"

"Well, the food you're eating was what you were eating when I first met you there. I figured I'd try to recreate when we met that day."

A blush appeared on my face at his sweet gesture.

"You must like me a lot if you're willing to go through all this trouble, Yusuke."

"I really do. I know my past hasn't been the best one, but I want to prove however I can that I want you...romantically."

"If that's the case, I'd say the odds are looking pretty good, Yusuke Urameshi."

_Yusuke's POV_:

When Ami continued to eat her food, my heart began beating faster at her words. She seemed to be enjoying the date as much as I was. That must mean she likes me as much as I do her.

"Hey, Ami."

"What is it, Yusuke?"

"How many more dates do we go on before it's considered appropriate to ask you to be my girlfriend?"

Ami giggled as she finished her last bite of food.

"If you ask me now, Yusuke, I will probably answer you in a positive way. If you want to go on more dates before you ask me, it's up to you."

I sighed, put everything into the picnic basket, and stood Ami up with me. I then took her hands in mine and smiled.

"Ami, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will."

I hugged her tightly, and was pleased when she returned the gesture. After all the waiting and getting to know her, it finally paid off. Judging from how well things were going between us, I had a suspicion that she felt the same way I do about her. Knowing it for sure put my mind at ease.

"Yusuke."

"What?"

"What do we do now?"

"Well, the picnic's done. What do you say we put everything away, get our swimwear, and head to your grandma's? We could hang out at the beach."

"Oh, good idea. Let's invite everyone else, too. It's been a while since we got together."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

_Kuwabara's POV_:

After Yusuke talked to me about everyone gathering at Genkai's, I caught up with Hiei, who was on his way there. Ever since I discovered Hiei was Yukina's brother, I've been trying to get him to tolerate me more, but it hasn't been going so well.

"Hn, what do you want?"

"I figured since we're both going to the shoreline on Genkai's property, I'd go with you. I kinda have something to talk to you about, anyway."

"I'm listening."

"Well, I was kinda hoping for your...permission to ask Yukina to marry me."

For a while, Hiei was silent, like I expected him to be.

"I know the last thing you want is me with her, but I really love her, Hiei. You know I'd never do anything to hurt her. I know now that you're her brother, which is why I'm asking for your permission."

"I'm aware that you know, Kuwabara. Yukina has told me numerous times what a nice guy you are. I suppose...I can give you my permission...on the grounds that if you hurt her in any way, I have permission to take care of you."

"Sure, no problem."

_That's a wrap for part 16. While Kuwabara get Hiei's permission to ask Yukina to marry him, Yusuke asks Ami to be his girlfriend, and is pleased when she says yes. Part 17 will be in Yusuke's POV and begins with everyone enjoying themselves at the beach. Also in part 17, Keiko tries to get Yusuke to come back to her and also insults Ami in the process, something that causes the Spirit Detective to finally snap. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	17. Chapter 17

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 17: Keiko's Insults and Yusuke's Reaction

By the time Ami and I arrived, everyone was already enjoying themselves. Sensing her nervousness, I held her hand a little tighter.

"They like you, Ami."

"They know about me being related to the Toguro Brothers, don't they?"

"I told them, and they understand why you didn't say anything. They also understand you using the 'big sister of the boy I saved' excuse as a coverup. Just relax and be yourself. It's how you won me over."

She smiled up at me, nodded, and we continued walking. Kuwabara waved at us with a big grin on his face.

"Hey, Urameshi! She said yes!"

Ami giggled and went to congratulate Yukina. As they talked, Kuwabara approached me.

"How'd it go with Ami?"

"Well enough. She seemed to like the picnic I set up."

"Keiko seems ticked off. Did you run into her earlier?"

"I went to get food from her parents' restaurant and ran into her there. When I paid for the food, she refused to look at me."

He must've known I wanted to drop the subject, so he moved onto his proposal to Yukina.

"What I did was take her to the mountains so she can see the view from up there. I figured a private proposal was something she'd like."

"Looks like we both got lucky when it comes to girls, huh?"

"Guess so."

After talking to Yukina, Ami went over to Kurama and sat beside him on the sand. I smiled as the two began talking as if they knew each other their whole lives.

"She seems to be getting along with everyone."

"Except one, Urameshi."

I sighed, knowing what he meant. Ever since Ami came into my life, Keiko has been very distant. When Ami and I would be out together and Keiko passed by us, I'd catch Keiko glare at Ami when she wasn't looking.

"I see you made it, Dimwit."

I smirked when I saw Genkai appear beside me.

"Yeah, of course I did. It was kind of my idea to come here."

"True, but it was my granddaughter's idea to invite everyone else."

I shook my head and grew tense as Keiko started to approach me. Kuwabara pat me on the shoulder and nodded.

"Good luck, man."

"Thanks."

When he and Genkai walked away, Keiko narrowed her eyes at me.

"What's this I hear you and Ami are an item now?"

"Yeah, we are. So?"

"You've known me for basically your whole life and decide to date someone you haven't known for even a quarter that long? Yusuke, we're perfect for each other."

"I used to think so, but you knew I had obligations in Demon World and had to go there sometimes on short notice. You simply chose to overlook that. After a while of you not talking to me or answering my messages, I decided to give up and move on."

She then crossed her arms, which I took as a sign that she was really starting to get ticked.

"What does Ami have that I don't?"

"For one thing, Keiko, she doesn't get jealous as easily as you do. She understands when I have to leave suddenly, and she never criticizes about me going on dangerous missions. She and I have a lot in common and she really gets who I am. What I feel for her...is greater than what I felt for you."

Apparently, she didn't like that at all because her face took on an even angrier look.

"Fine. Keep your new toy. She'll probably be tossed aside as easily as I was."

Suddenly, it felt like something inside of me snapped. All I could think of was that I did not like what I just heard, and I planned on voicing my opinion out loud.

"I never tossed you aside, Keiko! You refused to accept the other part of my life involves Demon World and dumped me! You threw us away, not the other way around! I don't appreciate you giving her all these nasty looks, and I certainly don't like my new girlfriend being called a toy! The way I see it now, I'm glad you tossed us away! My relationship with Ami made me see being with you was, by far, the dumbest mistake I made in my entire life!"

From behind Keiko, I could see everyone's eyes were now on us. I also noticed Ami glaring at Keiko, having obviously heard my outburst on her being called a toy. Before I could say anything else, I saw Keiko's eyes filled up with tears and her cheeks had a red tint to them. I could tell that she was embarrassed but frankly, I thought she deserved it.

"I'm sorry to say it like that, Keiko, but enough's enough."

With that, I walked away from her and sat on Ami's other side. Kurama looked at me, not saying a word. I nodded and leaned back against the log that was behind us.

"I'll be fine, Kurama. Just...had to get it off my chest, is all."

"I imagine it feels good not having it bottled up?"

"It really does. I just couldn't stand anymore of the looks I saw Keiko giving Ami. Something had to be said."

"While I certainly wouldn't have said it the way you did, Yusuke, I believe you finally got through to Keiko. Eventually, she'll see her actions and gestures were uncalled for and come to her senses. For now, just enjoy the time we all have together."

Ami smiled and nodded, linking arms with me.

"What he said. We're an item now, Yusuke. Let's see this gathering with our friends as a way of celebrating it."

"You're right. Hey, wanna go in the water?"

"Might as well. We have our swimwear."

Seeing us get into the water, everyone else ran over to join us. As I watched Ami enjoy herself with everyone, I felt a sense of pride fill up inside me. They all seem to like her, which made me proud of my decision to ask her out. I'm sure there will be ups and downs in our relationship, but I'm confident we'd get through anything life threw at us.

_That's a wrap for part 17. Part 18 begins in Ami's POV as she hangs out with Kurama while Yusuke meets with Enki in Demon World. Also in part 18, Koenma pays Toguro a visit in Limbo. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	18. Chapter 18

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 18: Formation of a Special Bond and a Visit to Limbo

I sighed as I looked at the clock on the wall.

"He should have been back by now."

"He said he'd be back before nightfall, Ami. It's not even dark yet."

"I know. I just miss him, that's all."

Kurama laughed as I laid my head in his lap. He soon began stroking my hair as he looked down at me.

"I am sure Yusuke misses you, too. Just be patient. He'll be back before you know it."

"Guess you're right. Thanks for keeping my company, Kurama. It was really nice of you to offer."

"It's no trouble at all, really. I'm doing what any other decent person would do."

I sat up and smiled am him.

"No, I think it's more than that. You're looking at me like a brother would a sister. That's what you feel for me, isn't it?"

A soft smile appeared on his face as he placed a hand on my cheek.

"How intuitive you are, Ami. Yes, I do think of you as my sister. There's just something about you that draws me in, makes me want to protect you."

"That's good to know. At least I'll be in good hands if Yusuke isn't around."

"Exactly."

I closed my eyes as he placed a light kiss on my forehead.

"Well, I must be going. I promised my family I'd be back before dark. We should do this again sometime."

"Definitely."

_Koenma's POV_:

I arrived in Limbo, hoping my meeting with Toguro would go well. I was visiting him to see if he could change his mind about being here. After a while of searching, I found him sitting on a ledge looking out to the neverending horizon. He was easy to recognize since he was wearing his green coat and black sunglasses.

"Greetings, Toguro."

"Hn. What do you want, Koenma?"

"I came to see if you would change your mind about remaining here. Genkai's time in the world of the living is coming closer to its end."

He stood up and took off his sunglasses, looking at me coldly.

"What does her future death have to do with me?"

"I am aware you don't dislike Genkai as much as you are leading us to believe. It's the wish of your granddaughter that your two souls be together for eternity, and the only way that can happen is if you sign this paper that grants you passage to Spirit World."

It may have been my imagination, but I thought I saw his eyes widen slightly.

"Ami?"

"Yes. She is also aware of Genkai's death coming soon and wanted to see if I could change our mind. She wants her whole family together in the next life, but that can't happen unless you come with me."

He sighed and nodded.

"She always was ambitious, even as a child. Genkai never knew, but I'd secretly go by the temple to see Ami. Has she...grown to be a fine woman?"

"I think she has. Tell you what, Toguro. If you sign this paper and accept my offer for you to come to Spirit World, I'll allow you a few moments with your granddaughter."

"Koenma, why are you doing this for me?"

"You see Limbo as a punishment. I know deep down, this isn't really what you want."

With that, he signed the paper and followed me back to Spirit World. I just hope Ami would like this little surprise.

_Yusuke's POV_:

I arrived home before it got dark, like I promised. I entered my apartment to see Ami sleeping on the couch. I smiled and picked up a piece of paper that was on the coffee table.

_Hope you don't mind, but I used the spare key to enter your apartment. I tried waiting for you but fell asleep since I didn't sleep too well the other night. I hope your trip went well -Ami_

I picked her up and placed her in my lap, causing her to wake up.

"Yusuke, you're back."

"Well, this is my apartment. To answer your note, the trip did go well."

"What exactly did Enki want?"

"He wanted to show me around Demon World and give me progress reports. Seems to be doing well over there. Since they have been going so well, Enki said he'd only contact me now in the event of emergencies."

Ami smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

"That means more time together, right?"

"Of course. Gotta have time for my special girl."

A blush appeared on her face as she closed her eyes.

"That's sweet of you."

"I mean it, Ami. You're my special girl, and I'd do anything to see you happy."

_That's a wrap for part 18. Part 19 begins in Yusuke's POV as he and the others pay Genkai a visit, and are surprised to see Koenma with Toguro. Also in part 19, Toguro has some one-on-one time with his granddaughter. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	19. Chapter 19

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 19: The Visit of Younger Toguro

It was Saturday, a day where I'd normally be with Kuwabara at the arcade. But no, Grandma called us to her place for some sort of meeting. Not that I minded visiting Genkai, but why would she host a meeting?

"I wonder what Genkai wants? She usually doesn't invite us to her place unless it's important."

I looked at Kuwabara and shrugged.

"Who knows what she wants? Must be concerning Ami if she sent for her, too."

Ami smiled as we began walking up the long flight of stairs.

"Whatever she is meeting us for, I'm sure she has a good reason for 'interrupting your precious Saturday routine', Yusuke."

Kurama laughed and shook his head.

"I suppose we won't know until we get there, will we?"

"Guess not. Might as well hurry up and get it over with."

Once at the temple, I took hold of Ami's hand.

"Yusuke?"

"Support. You know, in case you need it."

"Aw, thank you."

"Hn, disgusting."

Ami stuck her tongue out at Hiei and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't be jealous, Hiei. Eventually when you outgrow your attitude, you'll find someone."

"Huh. Then he has no hope."

Ami giggled as Hiei glared at Kuwabara.

"If you wish to remain here for the next year, I suggest you hold your tongue, fool."

"Sheesh, lighten up."

Once we reached the temple, Genkai smirked.

"Ah, good. You're all here."

"Well, yeah. You did ask for us to come here, Genkai."

"Yes, and it's for a good reason, too."

Kurama raised an eyebrow as he saw Koenma sitting on the ground, holding a cup of hot tea.

"Did Genkai send for you as well, Koenma?"

"No, but I am part of the reason why she summoned you here."

"Part of the reason?"

My heart began to pound as Younger Toguro stepped out from the shadows. Hiei put a hand on his sword, apparently ready to use it.

"What's he doing here? I thought he was dead."

"He is, technically. I am allowing him the use of a body so he can...say a few words to Ami. After that, he'll be returning to Spirit World."

Kuwabara jumped slightly at this piece of information.

"Koenma, I thought you said he wanted to go to Limbo."

"I did. I managed to get him to change his mind. Ami had a wish that her whole family would be together in the next life, and that wouldn't have been possible if Toguro didn't go to Spirit World."

_Ami's POV_:

When Toguro looked at me, I backed up slightly at his intimidating appearance. He laughed at my action and took off his sunglasses.

"No need to be scared. Remember, I'm your grandfather and have no reason to start trouble here. I was given this temporary body by Koenma so I can say a few words to you."

I was about to reply when Yusuke put an arm around me.

"Who's to say you won't try to start trouble again?"

"I already made peace with you and Genkai, Yusuke. Allow me to do the same with my granddaughter."

I smiled and got out of Yusuke' grip.

"I'll be fine, Yusuke. It won't take long."

Once we were out of earshot, Toguro leaned against a tree and smiled.

"You've grown up so much, Ami. It's been a while since I last saw you."

"You weren't around when I was born."

"I have secretly come here and watched you as you grew up. When I got wind of Genkai having her tournament to find an apprentice, I stopped coming because of the risk of her seeing me."

I sighed and looked to where Yusuke and the others were talking to my grandmother. Toguro saw me looking at Yusuke and laughed.

"I can tell he feels a lot for you. Hold onto him. He could turn out to be the best thing to ever happen to you."

"I think he already is. He's...become such a huge part of my life it's hard to...picture my life without him. I don't think I ever felt so much for someone before. Speaking of which, did you really love Genkai?"

He sighed and put his sunglasses back on.

"I did. I loved your grandmother very much, but I foolishly threw it away when I chose to become a demon and leave my old life behind. Before she came back to life and before I was sent to Limbo, we made peace with each other, which is why she agreed to have me here. I just wish things can be reversed so I can watch you grow up...without hiding myself."

I smiled and put a hand on his arm.

"You can always think of the good times you had with her. It doesn't hurt so much when you do so."

"Perhaps I'll try that."

"Toguro, we must be going."

Once I was beside Yusuke, Toguro joined Koenma by an opening portal. Before he stepped through, he glanced at my grandmother.

"I'll be waiting with our daughter in Spirit World, Genkai."

Genkai smirked and nodded her agreement.

"I can handle that."

Once they were gone, the others chose to stay with my grandmother while Yusuke and I headed home. Yusuke smiled and took my hand.

"What was it like seeing him?"

"At first I was angry for him no being around, but then he said he secretly watched me grow up. I felt all anger leave me."

"He was there, just not how he should have been."

I smiled and we boarded the train for home.

"At least we'll all be together again someday. That thought makes me happy."

_That's a wrap for part 19. Part 20 begins in Ami's POV as time passes and she and Yusuke celebrate their 9 month anniversary. Also in part 20, Keiko sets her plans to steal Yusuke back in motion. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	20. Chapter 20

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 20: Anniversaries and Plots

I smiled as I approached Yusuke's apartment. Many months had passed since we first met, and we were now celebrating our 9 month anniversary. Also in that time, I had more sparring sessions with Yusuke at my grandmother's and surprisingly, Hiei also offered to teach me how to use a sword in battle. I knocked on the door loudly even though I knew he would hear me.

"Yusuke, it's Ami."

"Ah, right on time. Door's unlocked, so come on in."

I opened the door and barely saw him in the kitchen.

"Yusuke?"

"Just finishing up in here. I'll be right with you."

Thinking nothing of it, I went into the dining room and saw the table was set up with plates, utensils, and what looked like a bottle of red wine.

"Wow. He went all out."

"Sure did."

I jumped as I heard his voice behind me, but smiled when I felt his arms wrap themselves around me.

"I figured we could have some privacy this time. Going out is nice, but I-"

"I get it, Yusuke. I prefer to have our time alone, too."

"Okay, then. Have a seat, miss, and I'll bring out our food shortly."

I giggled as I watched him reenter the kitchen. He never ceased to amaze me .He managed to surprise me by calling me out of the blue to have me here today, and he had offered to cook for us. Up until now, I don't recall seeing him cook anything. A wonderful smell entered my nose as Yusuke came out with one of my favorite foods.

"Oh, Yusuke."

"Yeah. I figured since we always got stuff from the Yukimura's, I'd try cooking. This teriyaki chicken recipe was something my mom used to make before she started her drinking habits. I...I hope you like it, Ami."

A soft smile lit up my face as I stood back up and faced him. I gently placed a hand on his face, an action that caused his eyes to widen.

"Yusuke Urameshi, I'd like anything you could ever give me. Gifts, cooking for me, even taking me to the arcade are things I always enjoy getting from you. Just being able to be with you is the greatest thing you could have given me."

He smirked and placed a hand on top of mine.

"Before I met you, Ami, I was such a mess. I was still hung up over Keiko, I hardly trained anymore, and never hung out with my friends. Having you in my life...helped me get back to reality, you know? Yeah these past 9 months haven't been easy, but we're here now. That proves we're doing just fine. To hell with those that say we're too young to understand what this feeling is like."

I giggled and smiled again.

"I agree. We may only be 20 years old, but we know what we want and shouldn't have to get permission from anyone to do anything."

"Exactly. Well, we can be all mushy and junk later. Right now, let's eat."

"Good idea."

After dinner, which turned out to be VERY delicious, Yusuke and I filled up our wine glasses. Yusuke smiled and raised his glass.

"To 9 months together and surviving each other's flaws and all that other crap."

"Here, here."

It wasn't the sentimental toast I was expecting, but I knew what he meant even though he didn't use the exact words. Just the fact he was willing to toast us being together for 9 months was touching enough. Once the wine was taken care of, we got comfortable on the couch.

"Hey, Ami."

"Yeah?"

"To be honest, I never expected us to get this far."

"I didn't think so, either. We both have flaws and have our share of petty arguments, but I think what helped was we talked through it and came to understandings without all that anger remaining inside of us."

Yusuke smirked and lifted me onto his lap, making sure I was in his tight grip.

"True, but I made you shut up a lot during said petty arguments."

I blushed slightly as I silently agreed. There have been times during an argument where he stopped me by kissing me. Not that I complained, but he had gotten into the habit of doing that. I came to the conclusion that he did it to catch me offguard and help me see whatever we were arguing about was silly and stupid.

"All that aside, Yusuke, I really am glad we managed to get this far, and I'm looking forward to many more times like this."

I rested my head on his chest as he drew me in closer.

"So am I."

_Keiko's POV_:

I shook my head as I rid myself of any doubts.9 months had passed since Yusuke and Ami got together and my feelings haven't subsided. I had gone to him so many times asking to change his mind, and Yusuke refused every single time I did. I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. Once in town, I was approached by a man wearing a long, brown coat. Judging from the odd color of his face and skin, I knew he wasn't from around here.

"You're a demon, aren't you?"

"Ah, good guess, missy. I am indeed a demon. Not long before the barrier sealed back up, I managed to slip through"

"I see. Well, I must be going."

"You've suffered a great loss, haven't you? I can tell by the look in your eyes."

My eyes widened as I turned to face him again.

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Simple observation, my girl. It's about Yusuke Urameshi, isn't it? I have heard of him always being in the presence of someone called Keiko Yukimura."

I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"He hasn't exactly been in my presence lately. He's gotten another girl in his life now."

"Ah, yes. Her name is Ami. I have heard of a human with that name."

"Don't remind me. I can't stand her enough as it is."

The demon chuckled and put his hands into his coat pocket.

"Your dislike for her is great, indeed. I can help you regain your place in Urameshi's heart, if you wish."

Hope filled up inside of me, but it disappeared when I figured there had to be a catch.

"You demons always come with some sort of condition when making a deal. What's yours?"

"How observant of you. I happen to be related to Suzaku, the late leader of the Four Saint Beasts. I want revenge on Yusuke for what he did to my brother."

"I get that part, but what would be your price for my part in you getting revenge on Yusuke?"

"I just want one little thing from you. Simply lure him to where I plan on holding his girl. What better way to get revenge than to have his former girl betray him?"

Without hesitation, I shook hands with him and he scurried off.

"This plan can't fail. Soon, Yusuke Urameshi, you'll be back with me where you belong."

_Wow. Who knew Keiko would go so far to get Yusuke back? Part 21 will begin in Ami's POV as she is getting a few things at the store and encounters the demon Keiko talked to. Also in part 21, Yusuke is lured by Keiko to where the demon is having his way with Ami. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	21. Chapter 21

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 21: Fight for Survival Part 1

I smiled as I saw the store I needed to go to. Apparently, Yusuke needed something only this store carried and wanted me to get it for him.

"Silly Yusuke. Decides to be lazy and make me run errands for him."

Right before I entered the store, I was approached by Keiko.

"There you are, Ami. I've been looking for you."

Immediately, I got a bad vibe from Keiko. Through my trainings with both Yusuke and Hiei, I became more in tuned to my senses.

"Oh? What for? I thought I wasn't your favorite person."

"Oh, that. I thought it over these last few months, and I decided to leave it alone. I see now that Yusuke wants you and I can't make him choose between us."

Now I knew this couldn't be Keiko. The Keiko I knew wouldn't even think of saying these things to me, but I didn't want to let the imposter know I was onto them.

"That's good news. I'm sure Yusuke will be pleased to hear that. Tell me, how did you know I was going to be here today? Surely someone that dislikes another someone wouldn't go to all the trouble to look for them, right?"

"Keiko" flinched slightly, but didn't falter.

"What do you mean, Ami?"

"I mean that you're not Keiko Yukimura. The REAL Keiko doesn't like me in the slightest and would do anything to keep Yusuke's attention."

"Keiko" chuckled and gestured for me to follow "her" toward the outskirts of town.

"I must say you caught on rather quickly, my dear."

Now, a tall figure stood before me. He had short, blonde hair and blue eyes. He also wore an outfit similar to what my grandmother wears.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kai. I happen to be the younger brother of Suzaku."

"He was the leader of the Four Saint Beasts. Yusuke told me all about them."

"Yusuke is precisely the reason why I sought you out, Ami. I want to get revenge for what that boy did, and you will be the perfect thing to lure him here. Once he sees your broken, bloody body, he'll be so weakened with despair that he won't stand a chance against me."

_Yusuke's POV_:

I looked at the clock, wondering what was taking Ami so long. Something told me to go out and look for her, so I got my coat and stepped out of the apartment. I raised an eyebrow as I saw who was by the staircase.

"Keiko?"

"Hey, Yusuke."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you felt up for taking a walk with me."

I locked the door and looked at her closely.

"What for?"

"I just want to talk."

"Fine, but make it quick."

I let her lead me to the outskirts of town and my guard went up.

"Keiko, why exactly are you leading me out here?"

"I don't want any interruptions, that's all."

Once we stopped walking, the sight before me made my heart pound wildly against my chest. A demon that resembled Suzaku of the Saint Beasts was beating Ami into the ground. Judging from the marks on his body, Ami must have put up a fight. I turned to Keiko, but I saw she disappeared. The demon looked up and smirked.

"Ah, right on time. I was just getting to know your little friend here. Allow me to introduce myself. I am called Kai, and I am the younger brother of Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts."

Ami weakly lifted her head and coughed up some blood.

"Yusuke, it was Keiko. During my fight with him, he...revealed Keiko...made a deal with him...so she could try getting...you back."

"Keiko may be crazy, but I don't think she'd be that crazy."

"Yusuke, think. Why else...would Keiko...lure you out here and...suddenly disappear...when she got you here?"

"Shut it, girl!"

Rage continued to build up inside of me as I saw Kai knee Ami in the gut, causing her to cough up more blood.

"You're no fun anymore. Now that Urameshi's here, I have no more use for you."

He threw her to the ground, but was caught by Kurama before she made impact.

"Ami, I've got you. Yusuke will take care of him."

Once I saw Ami was in good hands, I turned my attention to Kai, who just stood there with a grin on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face! You will pay for what you did to her!"

"I did not work alone in this, Urameshi. Don't forget miss Keiko agreed to this."

"I'll take care of her when I erase you from existence!"

"We're in, too, Urameshi!"

I smirked as I saw Hiei and Kuwabara, swords out and ready.

"Looks like I'm not the only one you ticked off with your actions, Kai."

"She's just a human girl. There's plenty more where she came from."

Hiei narrowed his eyes and stared at him with obvious hatred.

"Hn. That may be true, but there's only one of her!"

Kuwabara nodded in agreement and smirked.

"Yeah, what he said! No one messes with our friend and gets away with it, Kai!"

I quickly took a glance at Ami, who now lay unconscious in Kurama's arms. Her breathing sounded more labored, and that fueled my rage even more. I never would have believed Keiko was involved until Ami cleared it up for me. I then turned my attention back to Kai, hell bent on making him pay for what he did to the woman I love.

_That's a wrap for part 21. Part 22 will be in Yusuke's POV as he and the others battle Kai to save Ami. Also in part 22, Yusuke does what he can to keep his special girl from fading. Stay tuned to see what happens _


	22. Chapter 22

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 22: Fight for Survival Part 2

I glared at Kai with so much hatred, it caused even Hiei to flinch. I wanted him to pay for what he did to Ami, and the fact that Keiko played a part in it fueled my anger even more.

"My, my, my, so much anger in you, Mr. Urameshi."

"No shit, you monster! You nearly destroyed someone I really care about!"

"Oh, I did? Such a shame she had to go to waste."

Kuwabara stood by me, his Spirit Sword still ready.

"You're gonna pay, you freak! How can you hit a girl like that?!"

"Hn. Now's not the time for your 'honor code' speech, Kuwabara."

"Yes. Ami is what's important right now. Her health and safety should be our top priority."

Nodding in agreement, we turned to face Kai. I took a quick glance at Ami and saw she was being protected by some of Kurama's plants.

"Go!"

We launched ourselves at him with every ounce of energy we had. Kurama had his Rose Whip, Hiei and Kuwabara each had their swords, and I had both my Spirit Energy and Demon Energy ready to be used.

"Kurama, find his weak points! We'll do the rest."

"Of course."

Kai smirked and laughed as he dodged each of our blows.

"Please, don't make me laugh."

"Hey, eyes on your enemy!"

Kai flinched as Kuwabara hit him with the Spirit Sword.

"Damn humans."

He retaliated by swinging his own sword at me, which nearly sliced my stomach.

"Keep your guard up, Detective! You can't afford to daydream!"

"Shut it, Hiei! I'm doing the best I can, okay?"

Hiei's comment fueled my need to save Ami's life. Her safety was now all I thought about.

_Fast Forward _

After what seemed like forever, Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame finally took care of Kai. I was about ready to pass out from exhaustion when Kurama's hand on my shoulder got my attention.

"I'm afraid there's no time for rest yet, Yusuke. There's someone that must be attended to."

"Ami..."

Forgetting my exhaustion, I hurried to Ami's side and gasped as I saw how much blood she had coughed up.

"C'mon, Ami. You're stronger than this. Kai's finished, so you're okay now."

I felt worry fill up inside of me at her lack of a response, but it disappeared when I saw the rise and fall of her chest. Kuwabara knelt next to me and picked her up.

"From the looks of her, she'll need some serious healing. We should get her to Spirit World Hospital."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

Once Ami was handed over to the doctors, Koenma joined us in the waiting area.

"They've begun working on her. What happened to the demon that did this?"

Hiei leaned against a wall and smirked.

"My Darkness Flame technique burned him until there was nothing left. He should have known better than to mess with the likes of us."

Kurama sat beside me on a bench and sighed.

"It's been so long since we fought that this one seems to have left us all exhausted. Perhaps it's a sign that we need to begin training again."

"Hn, about time."

Yukina stepped out of the examining room with a sad look on her face. I stood up and faced her.

"Yukina, how is she? Is she-"

"No, Yusuke. Ami's alive, but barely. Kai's attacks on her caused some internal bleeding. We were able to repair the damage, but she is still unconscious."

Koenma thanked her and she went back inside.

"Internal bleeding is a serious matter. We need to accept the possibility that Ami may not fully recover from this."

"Koenma, you make it seem like she's gonna die."

"An attack that causes internal bleeding may have caused a vital organ inside of her to rupture. If she hasn't regained consciousness within the next few days, she may need to be taken off life support. I'm sorry, Yusuke."

After he walked away, everyone but me and Kurama took off. Yukina led us inside where Ami's blanket-covered body rested on a large bed. Kurama gasped at the sight of his "little sister".

"How awful, seeing her like this."

"Yeah. It doesn't feel too good."

"Boys, I must be going. Kurma, please come with me. I think Yusuke wants some time alone with Ami."

"Yes, of course. We'll see you later at your place, Yusuke?"

I said nothing as they left me alone. I sighed as I listened to the steady beeping of Ami's monitor. As long as I heard that beating, it meant that she was still here with me.

"C'mon, Ami. You just gotta make it. I can't afford to lose you now. I...I love you so much."

Since I got no response from her I got up to leave, but a hand on mine made me stop.

"Yusuke..."

My eyes widened as I sat back down beside the bed.

"Ami, you're awake."

"Of course I am, silly. Some idiotic demon won't get rid of me that easily."

I smirked and brushed hair out of her face.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're okay, Ami. I don't think I could handle it if you didn't survive what happened to you."

Tears formed in her eyes as she smiled at me.

"That's so sweet of you, Yusuke. And for the record, I love you, too."

"Good."

I gently kissed her forehead and stood up to leave.

"Leaving already?"

"I have another loose end to take care of. If I'm not back by the time you're released, I'll have someone bring you home."

Once I left the room, I exited the hospital and headed to Spirit World Headquarters. Even though we grew up together, I felt Keiko needed to pay for what almost happened to Ami.

'_You went too far, Keiko. Now, you're going to pay for what you've done._'

_That's a wrap for part 22. Part 23 will begin in Yusuke's POV as he arrives at Spirit World to discuss Keiko's punishment with Koenma. Also in part 23, Yukina_ _looks after Ami at her apartment while waiting for Yusuke to come back. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	23. Chapter 23

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 23: Yusuke's Request and Ami's Recovery

Without waiting for the door to open, I hopped over the wall and into Spirit World Headquarters. I was too angry for any kind of courtesy.

"He better be here."

Once I reached his office, I loudly banged on the doors.

"Koenma, you better be in there! We got something to discuss!"

"Fine, fine, come on in. No need to yell."

Once I was inside and the doors were shut, I huffed angrily and sat on a chair in front of his desk.

"We gotta talk about the attack on Ami."

"I had a feeling you'd be wanting to discuss it with me. What are you asking should be done about it?"

"I want Keiko to pay for her involvement. Whatever punishment you can give her, do it."

"As much as I wish to, Yusuke, I can't. Even though it's an attack that involved a demon, it happened in Human World and as such, I have no jurisdiction. Besides, humans aren't allowed to know of Spirit World, so I can't handle it here. You could use a judge in Human World to give Keiko her punishment."

I raised an eyebrow as I got up to leave.

"That's all there is to it?"

"Yes, Yusuke. You need to make sure you have a good enough case against her and make sure there are witnesses to the crime."

"Got it."

After I left the office, I went to Kurama's house to talk to him about the trial. I was relieved to see him leaning against a tree in the front yard.

"How'd it go with Koenma?"

"Koenma says since the crime happened in Human World, I need a judge here to give Keiko her punishment. I just need a good enough case and witnesses to testify."

"I'll be a witness, if you like."

"That takes care of the witness part. I just need a judge and I'll be all set."

Kurama smiled and shook his head.

"Eager much?"

"I didn't want it to come to this, but Keiko needs to be aware of the consequences to her actions."

"Then we'll stand by you."

"Thanks, Kurama."

_Yukina's POV_:

I smiled as I looked Ami over. Her recovery seemed to be going well, and I estimated her being able to leave her apartment within a few days.

"Looking good, Ami. You'll be up on your feet in no time."

"Thank you for looking after me, Yukina."

"It's no problem at all. Just call it one friend helping another."

The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?...Oh hi, Yusuke. How'd it go with Koenma?...Really? Well, it's to be expected considering what happened...Yes, she is. She's doing just fine...Other than feeling slightly sore, she's doing alright...I'll be sure to tell her, Yusuke...Bye."

"What'd he say?"

"He plans on taking Keiko to court for her role in the attack against you. He'll be having Kurama and Kuwabara as his witnesses."

Ami sighed as she adjusted herself on the couch.

"I never thought she would go so far just to get Yusuke back. That monster nearly killed me."

"Will you testify?"

"I'll have to. I was the one that got attacked, so they'll be wanting to hear my side of the story."

She tried to stand up, but I gently pushed her back onto the couch.

"Not just yet, Ami. It's best that you rest some more."

"When is Yusuke coming back?"

"He'll be back soon. He's at Kurama's with Kuwabara talking about what to tell the judge."

_Ami's POV_:

Once Yukina was gone, I sat up and sighed to myself. I was lucky to get out of that mess alive and wanted to see Keiko brought to justice, but I felt nervous about being up on that stand.

"I hope it all goes well."

"Hn, tension doesn't suit you."

I jumped when I saw Hiei standing outside the window.

"How long have you been standing there, Hiei?"

"I heard Yukina was going to be here, so I thought I'd stop by and check on her."

I walked to the window and looked at him.

"What do you think of all this?"

"Something needed to be done, and I believe making Yukimura pay for her involvement is the best thing to do. You need not be nervous about it."

"Gee Hiei, I never thought you'd end up giving someone advice."

He smirked and crossed his arms.

"I'd rather not have to put up with your negative outlook on the situation."

"Regardless of that, Hiei, thanks. Also, thank you for teaching me how to use a sword. I think it'll come in handy when I need to defend myself."

"Hn, think nothing of it."

_That's a wrap for part 23. Part 24 begins in Ami's POV as Keiko's trial begins. Also in part 24, Yusuke gets another supporter in the form of his mother Atsuko, who got permission to leave rehab temporarily to be at the trial. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	24. Chapter 24

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 24: The Trial of Keiko Yukimura

For such a small crowd, the courtroom seemed enormous. The trial was only open to me, Yusuke, the witnesses (Kurama and Kuwabara), and Keiko's parents. After Keiko was arrested for the attack on me, they hardly went out because many people thought they put her up to it. They held no grudges against me or Yusuke at all, but were extremely disappointed in Keiko for her actions. We rose when the judge walked in.

"The case of Urameshi vs. Yukimura is now in session. Mr. Urameshi, who will be representing you?"

"Your Honor, I will have one of my witnesses, Shuichi Minamino, representing me."

The judge nodded,t hen looked at Keiko.

"Ms. Yukimura, who will be representing you?"

"I have chosen to represent myself, Your Honor."

"Okay, then. Mr. Urameshi, please present your case."

I gently squeezed Yusuke's hand and nodded. He smiled, squeezed back, and stood back up.

"Not too long ago, Keiko and I were walking around the outskirts of the city when I came across Ami being beaten by some punk. I turned to talk to Keiko about it, but she decided to take off. I was trying to get the punk to leave Ami alone, but he wouldn't listen to me. Not long after that, Shuichi, Kuwabara, and another friend of ours arrived to stop the man's actions. By the time we took care of the man-"

The judge raised a hand and adjusted his glasses.

"How exactly did you take care of him, Mr. Urameshi?"

Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Well, my friends and I kinda went overboard, Your Honor. By took care of him we...pretty much killed him. We stepped in to stop him and he just kept attacking us. All we could think of was getting Ami out of there."

"What happened to the man's body?"

"We buried it."

The judge nodded, buying Yusuke's story about "burying the body" and gestured to Kurama.

"Mr. Minamino."

"Thank you, Your Honor. I'd like to call Ms. Ami Ukaji to the stand."

I calmly stood up and went to the stand, making sure to not look at Keiko. Kurama smiled, winked, then went back to his "lawyer" role.

"Ms. Ukaji, please describe to the court how the attack on you was committed."

"Well, he had a strong grip, which would explain the bruises on my forearms. When I went to the doctor's office, they examined me and discovered I had some internal bleeding. That was also taken care of."

"I understand you have proof of the bruises on your arms?"

"I do."

The judge nodded as Kurama handed over a photo of the bruises on my arms.

"Please continue, Ms. Ukaji."

"The internal bleeding was caused by the merciless attacks on my stomach. He kept kneeing me in the stomach so much that it's what caused the bleeding to occur."

"That will be all, Ms. Ukaji."

I sat back down beside Yusuke and smiled.

"How'd I do?"

"I think you did great."

Kurama looked at Keiko, a stern and protective look on his face as he stood closer to my seat.

"I'd like to call Ms. Keiko Yukimura to the stand."

_Yusuke's POV_:

Once Keiko went to the stand and sat down, I narrowed my eyes at her parents. I didn't like seeing them go through this, but they needed to hear everything that happened the day Ami was attacked.

"Ms. Yukimura, what was your purpose of leading Yusuke to the outskirts of the town?"

"Um, just to walk and talk about our hardships."

"Interesting. What's also interesting is that you took off after Yusuke witnessed the attack on Ms. Ukaji. Why is that?"

By now, Keiko was sweating, but her face held no signs of nervousness.

"I got scared at the thought I could be the next victim, so I took off."

Kurama looked at the judge and bowed.

"If I may, Your Honor, I'd like to request a short period of recess before Ms. Yukimura makes her statements."

"Very well. This court will now observe a 10 minute recess."

As soon as the gavel sounded, I was escorted by Kuwabara out the courtroom doors.

"Man Urameshi, you look awful. Didn't you sleep?"

"Not really. I was up most of the night with Ami talking about the trial. She couldn't really sleep, either."

"Well, it seems to be going well enough. The judge seems to believe what you guys are saying."

"Yusuke!"

I turned around and my eyes widened as I saw my mother, Atsuko, running toward us.

"Mom?!"

"I would've been here sooner, but I needed to sign some paperwork."

"They released you?"

"Just for the trial. I told them about what you were doing today, and they let me come here to support you. They'll be taking me back as soon as the trial is over."

Kuwabara pat me on the shoulder and went inside the courtroom, my mother and I following close behind him. By now, Keiko was standing near her table. The judge slammed down his gavel and gestured to Keiko.

"Ms. Yukimura, you have the floor."

"Thank you, Your Honor. The first, and only, person I'll be calling to the stand is Ms. Ami Ukaji."

Ami kept her head held high as she walked to the witness stand and sat down.

"Ms. Ukaji, what is your relationship to the plaintiff?"

"He and I are currently dating."

"How long would you say you've known him?"

I rolled my eyes at the question while Ami refrained herself from doing the same.

"Over a year."

"Can you recall him having any relationships before you?"

"Only you, Ms. Yukimura."

Having clearly heard enough, the judge sent Ami back to her seat and looked at Keiko.

"Ms. Yukimura, this is a case accusing you of hiring a man to try killing off Ms. Ukaji so you can 'reclaim Yusuke Urameshi's heart'. You have not provided me with any proof of ever being a victim in this case. My ruling is that the case be dismissed."

"Your Honor, I demand the ruling be in my favor! I have known Yusuke for a lot longer than his current girlfriend and-"

"That is quite enough, Ms. Yukimura. Seeing as no jury is present, I shall deliver the verdict and sentence. Since the actual attacker is dead and cannot serve time for his actions, I feel it best to have you take his place."

I gasped as I saw the tears form in the eyes of Keiko's parents. They must be heartbroken that their daughter will now serve time in jail for her crime.

"Your Honor, please-"

"I'm afraid that I make the rules here. I find you..guilty of the attempted murder of Ms. Ami Ukaji and hereby sentence you to life in prison. You shall be eligible for parole in 20 years at the age of 40. Court is adjourned. Please take Ms. Yukimura to the jail for booking."

After Keiko was cuffed and led out of the courtroom, we all headed home for some much needed rest. I said a quick goodbye to my mother, who was then taken back to her rehab facility. As soon as Ami and I reached her apartment, I picked her up and placed her on her bed.

"Why don't you shower and change, Ami? Maybe a hot shower will wake you up."

"Sounds like a good idea. See you later?"

"Nah. I'm gonna stick around for a while."

Ami smirked and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'll be just fine here if you need to leave, Yusuke. Maybe once I'm cleaned up, we can do something. You know that bet we had?"

"You mean where whoever lost has to do what the winner wants?"

"Yeah. Well, you never got back to me about it. So for the rest of today, I'm all yours to command."

"Is that so?"

She giggled as I stood her up and wrapped my arms around her.

"What if I just want to stay here with you and have you wait on me?"

"If that's what you want, it shall be done. Let me shower and change, then I shall begin 'waiting on you', Master Urameshi."

She gave me a deep kiss before retreating to her bathroom. I smiled, shook my head, and returned to the living room. Despite what she went through today, she seemed to be doing okay. I was glad for that, too. Her being happy means a lot to me, and so does her just being with me period.

_That's a wrap for part 24. Part 25 will be in Yusuke's POV as Ami begins waiting on him. Also in part 25, Yusuke pays Genkai a visit to tell her about the trial. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	25. Chapter 25

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 25: Ami Waits on Yusuke

After Ami showered and changed, she rejoined me at my place. I tried very hard not to smirk as I saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a navy blue tank top and tight-fitting blue jeans. Typical reaction for many males, but I liked how she looked no matter what she wore. She smiled and playfully bowed to me.

"What is your first order, Master Urameshi?"

"My first order will be for you to give my shoulders a good massage. I've been tense all morning and want to try and unwind."

I sat down on my couch and she went to work. I grew stiff as she began working on my shoulders.

"Man, you really are tense. This could take a while."

"As long as I feel relaxed when you're done, I don't care how long it takes."

She dug in slightly as she reached where my shoulder met my neck, working carefully to relax my muscles. I sighed loudly when I felt my muscles relax.

"Man Ami, you're good. I feel better already."

"Good to know."

"While you're back there, think you can do my back, too?"

She giggled as I lay down on my stomach.

"I think I can fit that into my schedule. Just lay still and I'll be done in no time."

She worked from my neck down and like with my shoulders, I could feel every one of my muscles loosen and relax. I sighed as she worked on my lower back.

"You sure you haven't done this before, Ami?"

"Not really. I just know you're supposed to work carefully on the sore muscles so as to not cause any damage."

"Well, you're doing a damn good job with me."

When she was finished, I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck.

"What is it, Yusuke? You seem embarrassed. You usually are when you rub your neck like that."

"It's...just a thought I had, is all."

"What's that?"

I sighed and took her hands.

"I want us to...move in together."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I like seeing you during the day, but I wouldn't mind...waking up to you every day, too, you know?"

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'd like that, too. So, which apartment do we live in, mine or yours?"

"Think we can stay in yours? I'd rather not be here whenever my mother comes back."

"Good idea. So, what's your next order, Master Urameshi?"

I smirked and we both rose from the couch.

"Make yourself useful and fix me something to eat while I'm out."

"Where are you going?"

"Gotta stop by Genkai's. I want to tell her about the trial."

She smiled and saluted.

"Anything in particular you want to eat?"

"I dunno. Why don't you surprise me?"

Once I got to Genkai's, I smiled when I saw her playing a videogame.

"What brings you by here, Dimwit?"

"Wanted to tell you about the trial since you weren't able to come."

"I had a feeling you'd come to tell me about it. Grab a controller and have a seat."

When our game started, we chose to not look away from the screen as we talked.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Since the demon was pretty much done for after the attack on Ami, the judge told Keiko she'd have to serve his sentence."

"Which was?"

"Life in prison. She's supposed to be eligible for parole in 20 years at the age of 40. You should've seen the look on her parents' faces, Genkai. They looked so sad and broken."

"It's to be expected when your only child is given that kind of a sentence, Yusuke.I trust my granddaughter made a full recovery, then?"

"Still a bit of soreness on her stomach, but Yukina healed her most major injuries."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Genkai's face relax into a small smile.

"Good to hear. I owe you a lot for taking care of her, Yusuke."

"Eh, not a big deal. She's my girlfriend, and I'd do anything to make sure she's well."

After the game ended, I got ready to leave.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I asked Ami if we could move in together and she said yes."

"I suspected you wanted to. I, for one, have no problem with it so long as you both make it a point to visit here whenever you can."

"Hell, I'd be stupid if I didn't. Later, Grandma."

Once back at my apartment, I smelled a delicious aroma coming from my kitchen.

"Ami?"

"In here, Master Urameshi. Your food will be ready shortly."

I washed up and walked into the kitchen to see her cooking something.

"What are you cooking?"

"I'm cooking up some shrimp to make shrimp tacos."

"What are you cooking the shrimp in?"

"Garlic, onion, some olive oil, and a bit of lemon juice."

"Fighter, girlfriend, and cook all in one."

"I know. You must be pretty damn lucky."

I smirked at the teasing in her voice and responded by standing behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Teasing aside, Ami, I do feel pretty lucky. You coming into my life made me get over my breakup with Keiko. You really do mean a lot to me."

She leaned back slightly without stopping her cooking.

"You mean a lot to me, too, Yusuke. Now, let's safe the mushy stuff for later and eat while it's still warm."

After assembling my tacos, I took a bite and Ami giggled as my eyes widened.

"Well? Is my Master pleased with his food?"

"You bet I am! This tastes awesome!"

"Glad you like it."

Before Ami could take a bite, her phone rang and she got up to answer it.

"Hello?...Oh, Mr. Yukimura. What a surprise. How...how have you been doing?...It's to be expected, I guess. I really am sorry that-...You're not angry?...Really? Not even a little?...Oh, thank you...Oh sure, he's right here..."

She held up the phone to me and shrugged.

"He insists on talking to you."

I picked up the phone and took the final bite of what was left of my tacos.

"Hey, Mr. Yukimura...Yeah, I'm sorry, too...She's just fine. Recovered quite nicely...Oh, really? What'd she have to say?...She's not mad at us, either?...I see. Well, thanks for calling...You, too."

Ami approached me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What else did he say?"

"Mostly repeated what he said to you. He apologized several times for what Keiko did. He and Mrs. Yukimura talked and they both said they couldn't be mad at us for what happened. They just want us to forgive them."

"For what? They never knew what Keiko was going to do. Let's not worry about that now. I still have to wait on you."

I smirked as my tension left me. Knowing Keiko's parents weren't at all mad at us made me feel a whole lot better. Plus, having Ami here kept me calm, which was greatly needed at this point in time.

_That's a wrap for part 25. Part 26 begins in Ami's POV as she and Yusuke finish moving his stuff into her apartment and change her rental papers. Also in part 26, Kuwabara confides in Yusuke how nervous he is about marrying Yukina. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	26. Chapter 26

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 26: Moving Day and Kuwabara's Anxiety

After Yusuke and I changed my rental papers to include his name, we had moved his stuff into my apartment. Now, only a few boxes remained.

"Hey, Ami. Here's the last of the boxes."

"Awesome. That didn't take long at all."

"More time with my special girl now, right?"

I smirked and shook my head as I took a box from outside the door.

"Yusuke..."

"I know, I know. Work now, mushy stuff later."

I giggled at the frustrated look on his face.

"Yusuke, we're always around each other anwway. What's a few more minutes?"

"I know. I just...like relaxing with you, is all."

After putting the box down, I took his face in my hands and smiled.

"Yusuke Urameshi, I enjoy our time together, too. I promise after we're finished moving the boxes in here, we'll have time to just relax."

Being the Yusuke I know, he smirked and ruffled my hair.

"I guess you're right. Damn, I hate waiting."

Once all the boxes were indoors, Yusuke picked me up and sat on the couch, placing me on his lap. I giggled as I saw the look on his face.

"I haven't held you all day, Ami. Let me do this, huh?"

"Oh, if I must."

I rested my head on his chest, and he responded by wrapping his arms around me tighter.

"I never would've guessed when I first met you that you would be so affectionate, Yusuke. You came across to me as a silly punk at first."

"Yeah, but I won you over."

I stuck my tongue at him as I looked at him.

"More like the other way around. You confessed your feelings first, remember?"

His face now held a slight blush to it.

"No need to be embarrassed about it."

"Ami, sometimes...that kind of stuff gets to me. I guess I'm still getting used to talking about stuff like that."

"Well, I'm sure we'll have a long time to get over that kind of embarrassment. With the way things are going for us, I'd say we'll end up growing older together."

What was once a look of embarrassment now was a look of content. Yusuke smiled and gently placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Ya know, I hope that happens, too."

_Yusuke's POV_:

I considered myself pretty damn lucky to have Ami in my life. Had I not met her, I doubt I'd be this comfortable with expressing affection so openly. Who knows? Maybe sometime in the future, we'd be ready to take "the ultimate step". Of course, I wouldn't do that unless she wanted to. Ami brought me out of my thoughts by grabbing my shirt collar and pulling me into a kiss. After a moment, I responded by deepening the kiss and laying her on the couch. Our moment was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door.

"Hey, Urameshi! Got somethin' to talk to you about!"

I sat Ami up and frowned at the door.

"Damn, I hate him right now."

"Don't let it get to you, Yusuke. Let him in and see what he wants."

I opened the door and let Kuwabara in despite how annoyed with him I was.

"What is it, Kuwabara?"

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Damn right you did."

Ami giggled as she fixed up her hair.

"Ignore him, Kuwabara. I'll just give you two some privacy. Want something to drink?"

"Nah. This will only take a minute."

Once Ami was out of the room, I leaned against the wall and narrowed my eyes at him.

"What's so important that you have to bug me on our day off?"

"Just having...thoughts about marrying Yukina."

The tone of his voice suddenly caught my attention.

"Second thoughts?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm just nervous, that's all. What if I'm not good enough for her?"

"She likes you, you like her, Hiei approves, so what's the problem?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Suppose we have kids someday, Urameshi? What if I'm not a good enough provider?"

I smirked and pat him on the shoulder.

"Relax, man. Lots of people go through this before getting married. It's called 'Pre-Wedding Jitters'. It'll pass when the time comes, you'll see."

"Think so?"

"Of course."

We turned to see Ami standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I'm sure Yukina is just as nervous as you are, Kuwabara.I think it's best that you talk to her about these things so she'll know how you're feeling. An important factor in marriage is communication, you know."

"Yeah, what she said."

After Kuwabara left, I pinned her to the wall.

"I thought you said you'd give us some privacy."  
>"Technically I did, Yusuke. I was coming in here to give you a message from Koenma when I heard Kuwabara bring up him not being a good provider."<p>

"What does Koenma want?"

"He...wants to train me so I can join your team."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I won't need to be rescuing you or anything, will I?"

"Nope, not unless you absolutely want to. Besides, you trained me in hand-to-hand combat and Hiei trained me with a sword, so I should be fine. When I told that to Koenma, he said all that was left to do was have Kurama train me in bringing out my Spirit Energy."

"Why him?"

She blushed as a smile appeared on her face.

"He saw how protective of me Kurama has become. Plus, he has a more calming way about him. You tend to have a quicker temper than he does."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

She kissed my cheek and rested her forehead on mine.

"Now that we have the place to ourselves again, what do you say we...pick up where we left off? Not that we'll be going 'that far', but I can tell you want to continue."

"Well when you put it that way, how can I refuse?"

_That's a wrap for part 26. Part 27 will begin in Yukina's POV as time passes and she has her wedding with Kuwabara. Also in part 27, we hear Kuwabara give a few words to Kurama and Yusuke before the ceremony begins. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	27. Chapter 27

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 27: Kuwabara and Yukina's Wedding Part 1

I glanced up at the mirror nervously. Today, I would become Mrs. Yukina Kuwabara, and the excitement kept building up inside of me. Ami helped me find the perfect dress that didn't show off too much, and I found it was definitely to my liking. She also had fixed up my hair and put on some light makeup.

"Well, Yukina?"

"I look...amazing! Ami, you did such a good job."

"I like to think so. Kuwabara's jaw will drop when he sees you."

I blushed slightly as I stood up from my seat.

"I hope he likes it. I want today to go perfectly, Ami. I care for Kazuma so much."

Ami stood beside me and we looked out the window to see everyone standing outside Genkai's temple, waiting for the ceremony to start. Kazuma was talking to Yusuke and Kurama, but I couldn't tell what he was saying to them. I giggled as Kazuma nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"He looks like he's more nervous than I am."

"Well Yukina, he loves you so much that he's afraid of screwing up. He wants to prove he's the right one for you. He's probably more nervous for the fact that Hiei will be his brother-in-law."

I giggled as I noticed said brother of mine smirking at Kuwabara from his spot on the window. Once Ami had given him the signal, he came inside. Now, he's waiting to walk me down the aisle.

"What do you think they're talking about down there, Ami?"

"Who knows? Maybe if you ask him later, he'll tell you. Right now, let's work on some finishing touches."

"Alright."

_Yusuke's POV_:

I looked at Kuwabara as he finished his rambling while resisting the urge to roll my eyes. He was so nervous he was beginning to get some sweat on his forehead.

"Relax, man. You'll do fine. Everyone get the jitters before a wedding ceremony."

"Yeah, I know. I just...can't believe the day is finally here. Be honest, guys. Would I make a good husband to Yukina?"

Kurama smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sure your life together will be one filled with happiness, Kuwabara. You love each other, and I think that's what one of the most important things a marriage needs."

"Uh, what's the other thing?"

"My mother has always told me communication is a main factor because many issues that come with marriage involve talking through them."

I smirked and playfully gave him a jab to the face.

"Besides, you gotta keep a clear head if you wanna have kids with her someday."

Kuwabara's eyes widened at the thought of having kids. Kurama sighed and shook his head.

"One step at a time, Yusuke. They need to get through today and possibly another year or two before having kids."

"Why a year?"

"They won't be able to travel and do stuff alone if they have kids right away, Yusuke."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Kuwabara looked at the temple, where he knew Yukina was getting ready.

"I wonder what she looks like?"

"You'll see soon enough, Kuwabara. We should be getting started pretty soon. Wanna sit down for a minute?"

"Yeah, might be a good idea."

He sat down on a tree stump and ran his hand through his hair again.

"Seems to be dragging on forever."

"It's because you're worrying about the ceremony, Kuwabara. Yukina's probably just as nervous as you are. I assure you your nervousness will vanish once you see her."

"Think so?"

When Kurama nodded, Kuwabara stood up and raised a fist into the air.

"Let's do this! I'm ready now!"

_That's a wrap for part 27. Part 28 will begin in Ami's POV as the wedding begins. Also in part 28, Yusuke gives a hilarious toast at the reception. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	28. Chapter 28

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 28: Kuwabara and Yukina's Wedding Part2

I smiled as I walked down the aisle, a small bouquet in my hands. Judging from the look on Yusuke's face, I had a pretty good idea of what he thought of my looks. If he reacted like this to me, imagine how Kuwabara will react when he sees Yukina in her wedding dress. Since she didn't have a father to walk her down the aisle, Hiei was going to be walking with her. Once I got to my place by the altar, Yukina came walking down the aisle with Hiei. I heard a slight gasp and looked to see Kuwabara's jaw dropped. I giggled and turned my attention back to the bride. Since it was such a small ceremony, Kurama decided to officiate. Grandma Genkai chose to simply be a witness, which we were all okay with.

"We have all come here today to witness the joining of Yukina and Kazuma Kuwabara in the unity of marriage. They have each chosen to recite their vows. Yukina, would you like to go first?"

Yukina smiled and turned to face Kuwabara.

"When you and the others saved me from Tarukane, I knew I would be 'stuck with you'. I soon became aware of how you felt for me, but I chose not to act upon it because where I came from, unions with a man were forbidden. Over time, though, I came to reciprocate your feelings, which is why I chose to accept your marriage proposal. I love and care for you very much, Kazuma, and I plan on doing so for the rest of my life."

Kuwabara took in a deep breath and looked at his love, ready to recite his vows.

"I fell for you the moment I saw you, Yukina. I instantly knew I'd do anything to keep you safe. When I found out Hiei was your brother, that didn't bug me as much as I thought it would. I'd do anything I could to have you with me, and I didn't care if I had to go through him to do it. I love you, and...I guess that's all that matters."

With the vows being done, Kurama looked at me. I gave Yukina the ring for Kuwabara and she placed it on his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Yusuke, who was holding Yukina's ring, then gave it to Kuwabara so he could recite the words.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you Kazuma and Yukina Kuwabara. Kuwabara, you may now kiss your bride."

As the two kissed, I looked over at Yusuke. If all went well, we could end up going through the same ceremony. He looked back at me and smiled, as if to say he was thinking the same thing.

_Yusuke's POV_:

Once the reception was underway, I stood to give my toast. I planned to do it in a way Kuwabara would remember, and there was no way he wouldn't.

"I'd like to say a few words to my good friend, Kuwabara. We've been through a lot over the years, him and I. Heck, I saved his life a lot more than I could count, too."

"Watch it, Urameshi!"

While he looked annoyed, everyone else started laughing. I smirked and rose my glass.

"He has gotten better at fighting, though, and even repaid me for the whole 'saving his life' thing. Looks like all the bruises I ever gave him healed nicely, too."

Ami giggled as she saw the look on Kuwabara's face. I smiled at her before turning my attention to Kuwabara and Yukina again.

"May the two of you survive whatever married life throws at you."

As quickly as it began, the reception was soon over. After Kuwabara and Yukina left for their honeymoon, Ami and I decided to go home. After changing, I sat on the couch and put her on my lap.

"What a ceremony, huh?"

"I know. I don't think I ever recalled seeing the two of them so happy. I'm sure their life together will be a happy one."

She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"What's up, Ami?"

"Just thinking,I s all."

"About what?"

"The wedding got me thinking about the one I'd want. The same people, the same setting, a nice day. Yukina's wedding is exactly like the way I'd want mine."

"Who knows? It could happen someday."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"And I'd know exactly who I'd want to have it happen with, too."

"Oh, really? Who might that be?"

"Oh, just a certain Mazaku tough guy that can't keep his mouth shut."

I smirked at her and gently kissed her.

"Hopefully, he can handle you, Ami. You're kind of a handful yourself."

She giggled and put her head back on my shoulder. During the wedding, I began thinking of what it would be like to have that kind of ceremony with Ami one day. It surprised me to have thoughts like this, but it also made me see Ami was the person I'd go through life with. When the time came, I'd pop the question in a way that would show how I felt.

_That's a wrap for part 28. Part 29 will be in Yusuke's POV and begins with him and Kurama looking for a Christmas present for Ami. Also in part 29, the group gathers at Yusuke and Ami's apartment for Christmas Eve. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	29. Chapter 29

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 29: Christmas Eve Gathering Part 1

My Christmas shopping had been delayed because of an unfortunate event. Genkai had passed away a few days ago, and our time and attention was needed to make her journey to Spirit World a peaceful one. Everyone was broken up about it, but none more than Ami and I. We both felt close to Genkai and it hurt very much to know she wasn't with us anymore. At least we have the knowledge she died in her sleep, so she didn't suffer. Today was Christmas Eve and as expected, many people were doing last minute shopping. Ami was the last person I needed to shop for, anyway, so Kurama offered to accompany me.

"Hey, thanks for coming with me, man."

"It's no trouble, Yusuke. I've finished all my shopping already, which is why I decided to come with you. Any idea what you plan on getting for Ami?"

He got his answer when I stopped in front of a small jewelry store. A knowing smile appeared on his face.

"How long have you been planning this, Yusuke?"

"A while now. I've been saving up money so I can get her a ring. I just don't know which one to get."

"When you see it, you'll know."

Once inside the door, Kurama bowed to the owner.

"You know him?"

"He was the one that sold my stepfather the wedding ring for my mother."

"What can I do for you gentlemen today?"

"Mr. Koji, my friend Yusuke is planning on proposing to his girlfriend and is looking for the perfect ring to do it."

Mr. Koji smiled and gestured to a small display near the back of the store.

"Well, we certainly have plenty of choices to choose from. Any idea what you're looking for?"

I sat down and narrowed my eyes.

"She doesn't like anything flashy, so maybe something small."

"Ah, I believe I have just the one."

My eyes widened as he pulled out a small gold ring that had diamonds in the band.

"It's not too vibrant, but the diamonds give it some added flair."

"Whoa, it's perfect. I think her ring finger is an you make this into a size 8?"

"Of course I can, sir. I can customize any piece of jewelry in my store."

Kurama smiled and carefully took the ring.

"When will the ring become available for purchase?"

"Come back in an hour or so, and it shall be ready by then."

An hour later, I bought the ring and placed it into a box. Now, it was in my pocket and we were heading back to my apartment. A party was being held there for Christmas Eve, and all our friends were to be there. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yukina were all going to join me and Ami. When we walked into the apartment, a wonderful smell met our noses. Ami decided to take it upon herself to cook dinner for us. She was making a homemade meatloaf, made from scratch garlic mashed potatoes, and buttermilk biscuits.

"Ami, we're back!"

"Good! Dinner's almost ready. Everyone else is in the dining room! Just put your gift under the tree!"

"Will do!"

Hiei, Yukina, and Kuwabara were already at the table when we joined them. Yukina smiled when she saw us.

"Just in time, Yusuke."

"Yeah, I noticed. Smells good in there."

I hurried into the kitchen and saw Ami taking the meatloaf out of the oven and placing the mashed potatoes into a giant bowl. I smiled and stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Yusuke, we have guests waiting."

"Eh, let them wait. Who gives a damn about the guests?"

She wiggled out of my grasp and smiled.

"As a hostess, I do. Patience, Yusuke. We'll have our time with each other soon enough. Go sit down so I can bring out the food."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Soon, we were all eating the meal Ami prepared for us. Kuwabara smiled big when he tasted it.

"Awesome job, Ami."

"Thanks, Kuwabara."

"Yes, Ami. I must say you did a wonderful job. Imagine cooking for an entire family."

Ami giggled and waved off Kurama's comment.

"Please, don't get me started. I have a hard enough time keeping track of one kid."

I laughed, then stopped when I realized she was talking about me.

"Hey!"

Hiei smirked and finished the rest of his food.

"Finally, someone tells the truth about the detective."

"Can it, Hiei."

As soon as everyone gathered in the living room, Ami announced it was time to open gifts. I instantly grew tense when Ami went to my gift, but Kurama put his gift in her hands.

"Why don't you save Yusuke's gift for last, Ami?"

"Okay, if you say so."

_That's a wrap for part 29. Part 30 begins in Ami's POV as she opens her gifts. Also in part 30, Yusuke gives Ami the perfect Christmas surprise by popping the question. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	30. Chapter 30

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 30: Christmas Eve Gathering Part 2

As soon as I saw Yusuke and Kurama enter the apartment, I decided to open the rest of my gifts. Hiei had gotten me a sword, and Yukina and Kuwabara got me an authentic hula girl outfit from their honeymoon in Hawaii. I stood up and greeted Yusuke and Kurama, offering them a glass of hot cider.

"Thought you guys could use something hot to drink."

"Thank you very much, Ami. Thanks again for offering your home to us."

"No problem at all, really."

Yusuke wrapped his arms around me and smiled.

"Did everyone like the gifts you got them?"

"Sure did. You will, too. Here."

I handed him a small box and smiled. He smirked back and took it.

"Why don't you open your gifts first before I open mine?"

"Okay."

I sat back down and took Kurama's gift.

"Wonder what's in here?"

"The only way to know is to open it."

When I opened the box, I smiled as I saw one of my favorite foods.

"Chocolate-covered strawberries? Kurama, I love this!"

"My mother has a plant in the backyard and offered some so I can give them to you."

"These look delicious. I can't wait to try them."

_Yusuke's POV_:

I sighed and took out the box that held her engagement ring. Once I showed it to her, there would be no turning back.

"Ami, this is my gift to you. I...I hope you like it."

She gasped as I got down on one knee and opened the ring box.

"Yusuke..."

"It took us a while to get this far, but I'd say it was worth it. Who knew the hot body builder living next door to me would turn out to be the best thing to happen to me?"

She narrowed her eyes at the "body builder" comment, but she smiled as a blush appeared on her face.

"Ami, much of my younger years were hell. Dying twice, fighting all these demons that wanted my head on their wall, my home life being the pits. You were one of the few things in my life that felt...right and didn't drive me totally nuts. Will you marry me?"

A soft smile lit up her face as she nodded her head.

"Yusuke, of course I will."

As soon as I put the ring on her finger, I tightly drew her into my arms. Seeing that we'd want privacy, everyone else took off. Ami let go of me to get another look at the ring.

"Yusuke, it's beautiful. There's little diamonds in the band."

"Well, I figured you weren't into all that flashy crap and the diamonds in the band gives it a bit of...'flair', I guess you could say."

"No matter what ring you gave me, Yusuke, I'd love it."

She then surprised me by taking my hand and leading me to the doorway that led to the dining room, where Yukina had placed a bit of mistletoe.

"Oh dear, looks like we're under the mistletoe."

I smirked and brushed hair out of her face.

"Darn. Well according to tradition, we have to kiss. I, for one, don't feel like breaking this one."

"Me either."

She put her arms around me and drew me into a Christmas kiss. I gently took her face in my hands and returned it with just as much tenderness. When we drew apart, Ami looked at the clock in the dining room.

"Oh, you need to open your gift."

I opened the box she gave me and smirked when I saw a ticket to the sold out monster truck rally happening in the spring.

"These have been sold out for months, Ami. How'd you get this?"

"Well, after we first got together, I looked online and saw the tickets were on sale. I bought one a couple days after they went on sale."

"Awesome! Uh, there's another one in here."

"No. That's actually a VIP pass so you can meet the drivers."

I smiled, put the gifts down and hugged her tightly again.

"I love it, Ami. Thanks a lot."

"No problem, Yusuke. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

_That's a wrap for part 30. Part 31 begins in Ami's POV as she is told that Keiko wants to see her at the prison. Also in part 31, Yukina stops by hoping to give Ami some news but ends up giving them to Yusuke instead. Stay tuned to see how it goes_


	31. Chapter 31

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 31: Prison Visit and Yukina's News

I woke up to the phone ringing, wondering who could be calling so early in the morning. Yusuke lifted his head from my shoulder and glared at the phone.

"Who the hell could that be at 7 in the morning?! And on a Saturday!"

"Relax, Yusuke. It's probably something important."

I sat up as I picked up the phone.

"Hello?...Yes, this is Ami Ukaji...Oh, really? I must say this is quite a surprise...Yes, tell her I'll be there by 8."

"Who was it?"

"The sheriff's department. Apparently, Keiko wants to see me at the jail."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through his hair.

"Did they say why she wants to see you?"

"No. Should I go?"

He shrugged and figured since he was awake, he'd get out of bed.

"Up to you, Ami. Knowing what she tried to have done to you, your talk with her will be recorded on some security camera, so you'll have a sense of protection."

I smiled and quickly put on a long-sleeved shirt and pants. After slipping on some socks and shoes, I headed for the door.

"Well, I'm off. I made plans to stop by Kurama's today. Think you can tell him I'll be a little late?"

"I think I can fit that into my schedule...for a price."

I smirked and put my arms around him.

"Oh, if I must."

After giving him a quick kiss, I smiled.

"Try not to miss me too much, okay?"

"Eh, I'll try to get used to the lack of noise."

I giggled, shook my head, and headed out the door. After getting to the sheriff's department, I pushed a button on the wall near the doors. A deputy escorted me inside and took me to where the inmates and visitors could talk. I picked up the phone and looked at Keiko, who did the same.

"You wanted to see me, Keiko?"

She sighed and nodded.

"I did. Look Ami, being in here has made me do a lot of thinking. I wasn't thinking with my head when I did what I did, and words can't even begin to describe how sorry I am for letting it get that far. I know you and Yusuke would never be able to forgive me, but I just wanted to say how sorry I was."

Even though she looked and sounded sincere, it would take a very long time before I could believe what she said.

"I really wish I could believe that, Keiko, but I can't just yet. I'm sorry."

"I understand. If I were in your shoes, I'd say the same thing."

I exited the building and was surprised to see Kurama waiting for me.

"Yusuke told me you were here, so I thought you might like some company on the way to my home."

"Thanks. Your mother doesn't have a problem with me stopping by, does she?"

"Not at all. She and the rest of the family are visiting a sick relative, so I'm the only one home. As long as the house is clean upon their return, she doesn't mind visitors."

_Yukina's POV_:

I knocked on Ami and Yusuke's apartment door, hoping to have Ami open it. I was surprised to see not her, but Yusuke.

"What's up, Yukina? Anything wrong with Kuwabara?"

"Oh no, Kazuma's just fine. I was coming here to talk to Ami."

"Well, she ain't here. She's with Kurama right now."

"Well, can I tell you instead, then? It won't take long."

"I guess so."

After he let me in, I sat on the living room couch.

"I just found out, but I haven't had the chance to tell Kazuma yet."

"Let me guess. You're pregnant."

My eyes widened as I saw the smirk on his face.

"How-?"

"Kinda obvious. You found out about something that required advice from a woman, something you haven't talked to your husband about yet."

"Well, how should I tell him, Yusuke?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't really know. Just sit him down and calmly tell him. He may go a little crazy, but most first-time fathers can be like that. I'm sure he won't mind."

I smiled and stood up.

"Thank you, Yusuke. I feel a lot better now. Be sure to tell Ami my good news when she gets here."

"Will do."

_That's a wrap for part 31. I've decided to let part 32 be a surprise, so keep an eye out for it :)_


	32. Chapter 32

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 32: The Wrath of the Mazaku Part 1

I smiled as Kurama told me the story of how he came to be "Shuichi Minamino". From what he told me, he deeply loved his mother.

"Think you'll ever be able to tell her the truth?"

"Perhaps someday I will, but there is no telling how Koenma would react to such a request. He doesn't take kindly to the idea of humans knowing of the other two worlds."

"Ah, good point."

As we walked further into town, Kurama stopped suddenly.

"What is it?"

"We're being followed, Ami. Keep your guard up."

"Is it a demon?"

"I am not certain at the moment. Whether it is one or not, we must be cautious."

I nodded and we kept walking. I pulled out a communication mirror Yusuke gave me and got a hold of Koenma.

"Ah, Ami. How may I help you?"

"Koenma, Kurama fees like we're being followed. He's not sure if it's a demon or not."

"Hmm. If you feel threatened by this, I can open a portal to transport you to Demon World. Whatever is following you and Kurama must be a demon. Team Urameshi isn't very well liked by most demons."

"Thanks a lot."

Once we leapt through the portal and into Demon World, Kurama readied his Rose Whip. The stalker followed us in just as the portal began to close. Kurama pushed me behind him and glared at the demon.

"You have a lot of nerve following us in Human World in broad daylight. Explain to me who you are."

The demon smirked and removed its disguise. He had short, black hair and piercing blue eyes. Judging from the energy I was getting from him, he was a fox demon like Kurama.

"Fox demon..."

"That is correct, Ms. Ukaji."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Much of us here in Demon World have heard of the Mazaku Yusuke Urameshi courting a human female. Now, to the reason I followed you out here. I have come to get my revenge on the famous Fox Bandit. He and his group of thieves have caused me and my people too much trouble."

Kurama smirked and raised his Rose Whip higher.

"More like my group of thieves outdid your own, stole your possessions, and caused everyone to leave you. My apologies."

"I will get my revenge on you, Kurama."

With that, he swiftly moved toward Kurama, a dagger in his hand. I retaliated by shooting a blast of Spirit Energy. The demon growled and turned toward me.

"You dirty human! You'll pay for that!"

With that, he slashed at Kurama as he tried to hit him with the Rose Whip.

"Kurama!"

"Now for you."

I tried hitting him with another blast of my energy, but he simply dodged it and kneed me in the gut. I knelt onto the ground beside Kurama, who had gone unconscious. The demon smirked and looked to a nearby cave.

"I have a feeling your little friends in Spirit World will be hearing about this very shortly."

_Yusuke's POV_:

It's been an hour since Ami called saying Kurama would be walking her back here, and she had yet to show up.

"Something's up."

My communication mirror went off. I opened it to see Koenma.

"What's up, Koenma?"

"Yusuke, we have a problem. Both Ami and Kurama have been beaten and knocked unconscious by a crazed fox demon out for revenge against Kurama. I had them go to Demon World so as not to arouse suspicion in Human World."

"Any word on how they're doing?"

"Not at this point, Yusuke, but I've already sent word to Kuwabara. He's going to meet you there."

"Good."

After arriving in Demon World, I was surprised to see Hiei standing with Kuwabara.

"Hiei, I didn't think you'd be showing up."

"Hn. Koenma contacted me after he got a hold of the fool. He said my assistance was optional."

"Let's go then."

After a while of walking, we came across a battlefield with a couple puddles of blood. Hiei narrowed his eyes as he examined them.

"One of the blood puddles belongs to Kurama. No doubt the enemy managed to strike him."

"What about the other one?"

Kuwabara cocked his head as he looked at it.

"Maybe it belongs to Ami."

I glared as I looked at him.

"What makes you think it's hers?!"

"If this demon managed to hit Kurama, isn't it possible Ami may have been hit, too?"

"There's no way Ami could've been hurt that badly!"

Before I knew it, my Mazaku blood stirred up inside me and made my markings appear. My breathing grew more labored as I thought of the idea of Ami being in pain.

"Calm yourself, Detective. Going in a blind rage won't help anyone."

"Shove it, Hiei! I'm pissed enough as it is!"

Whoever the hell this demon thought he was, one thing was clear to me: he was going to pay dearly for hurting the woman I cared so much for. Quite frankly, he was going to pay with his life.

_That's a wrap for part 32. Part 33 will be in Yusuke's POV and begins as he, Kuwabara, and Hiei fight the fox demon holding Kurama and Ami captive. Also in part 33, Kurama surprises everyone in the way he reacts to seeing his "sister's" injuries. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	33. Chapter 33

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 33: The Wrath of the Mazaku Part 2

The battle seemed to go on forever. The three of us were starting to get exhausted from our lack of energy. I had already used up my Spirit Guns, but was still able to use to my "Demon Gun" since demon energy didn't really have limitations.

"Man, been a while...since I was...this tired."

"You fought well enough, Detective. Perhaps you should sit the rest of this out."

"Thanks but no thanks, Hiei. Ami needs my help."

"You're of no use unconscious."

Kuwabara snickered at this and I glared at him.

"Find...something funny?"

"He seems to think you'll pass out before we do."

"Oh, can it."

The demon growled and powered up his demon energy.

"I'm surprised you managed to last this long. Your energy levels are getting weaker yet you continue to fight."

I smirked and powered up my own energy.

"That's the thing about me: I always manage to win when something's on the line. You happen to be holding captive someone I care a lot about, and I intend on making you pay for what you did to her."

"I'd like to see you try, Mr. Urameshi."

I glared and prepared my final assault on the ugly creep.

"Now you'll see the wrath of the heir of Raizen! You'll pay for what you did to my fiancé!"

_Fast Forward _

Like the demon requested, I showed him I had some power left. He was nothing more than an ugly corpse now.

"Man Urameshi, you were awesome!"

"Hey, it's me, remember?"

We heard movement nearby and I smiled when I saw Kurama get to his knees.

"Welcome back, man. How ya feeling?"

"Luckily, the demon missed my vital organs. The bleeding also seems to have stopped, but I need to wrap my wounds before they become infected."

Kuwabara got to work fixing up Kurama while Hiei and I looked at Ami.

"Hn, her Spirit Energy is getting weaker, Yusuke. We need to get her to Spirit World quickly."

"I'll send word to Koenma."

After letting him know about Ami's injuries, Koenma said he'd alert the staff at Spirit World Hospital. Kurama let out a huge gasp when he saw Ami's unconscious form and its multiple injuries. Carefully, he walked over to her and knelt on the ground.

"Ami, what has that foul creature done to you?"

Like I expected, Ami didn't reply. To make matters worse, Kurama seemed to have felt her Spirit Energy getting weaker. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the injuries she received.

"What fate has he received?"

"Hn, see for yourself."

I shuddered at the cold look Kurama gave the demon's corpse. He summoned his Rose Whip and raised his arm.

"Alive, you saw the wrath of the heir of Raizen for harming his love. Now, your body shall feel the wrath of the Fox Bandit for harming the one he called 'sister'."

With a quick motion of his arm, the demon's body was soon cut up into very tiny pieces. Kuwabara shivered as he looked away.

"Man, been a while since I saw Kurama that mad."

"Yeah, no kidding. Good thing he's on our side."

Once we arrived at Spirit World Hospital, Hiei and Kuwabara headed to Kuwabara's place while I stayed outside the examination room with Koenma. Kurama, though his injuries weren't life-threatening, was being checked out. After seeing Ami's injuries, the medical team discovered that, like her 'brother', her injuries were surprisingly not life-threatening either. Koenma looked at me since my eyes never left Ami.

"She'll live, Yusuke. Looking away from her won't make her disappear."

"Shut up, Koenma."

He laughed and looked closer at me.

"You know that kind of threat doesn't bother me anymore. So, what happens now?"

"Simple. Ami get some R&R and will be back on her feet in no time. If I know my fiancé, she'll feel like herself again pretty soon."

"That girl must mean a lot to you, Yusuke. Hard to believe you used to be some young punk that wouldn't follow orders."

I smirked as Ami was helped to her feet.

"I'm still the same, Koenma. Just...not a young punk anymore."

Once Ami and I got home, I got her comfortable on the bed. She smiled as I began to tuck her in.

"You don't need to do that, Yusuke. I'm perfectly capable to tucking myself in."

"Just want you to be comfortable, that's all."

"If you insist on doing that, you can get me something to eat. Haven't had anything in several hours."

I smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Appetite's back. You must be feeling better."

"Yep. While you do that, I'll get out of these torn up clothes."

After entering the kitchen, I shook my head as my anger started building up again. Now that Ami was home with me where she belonged, I didn't need to be getting angry anymore. I then thought of her smile, and the anger faded away.

"Hopefully married life won't be as hectic as what I just went through."

_That's a wrap for part 33. Part 34 begins in Ami's POV as she pays a visit to Kuwabara and Yukina's. Also in part 34, the engaged couple make final preparations for their wedding ceremony. Stay tuned to see how it goes_


	34. Chapter 34

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 34: Final Preparations

I sighed as I took a sip from my hot cup of tea. Yukina smiled as she looked at me.

"It's good to have you over, Ami. It's been a while."

"Definitely. Living with Yusuke is nice, but it's also nice for time without him. Besides, we'll be spending lots of time together after we get married anyway."

She giggled and drank from her own cup.

"It's like that with me and Kazuma, too. We spend time apart once in a while, but we always make time for each other."

"I agree, my love!"

Yukina and I laughed as Kuwabara poked his head into the living room.

"So, what's Urameshi up to?"

"He's hanging out at Kurama's. He said there was no point hanging around the apartment since I wasn't going to be there."

Kuwabara sat beside Yukina on the couch and I sunk into a comfy chair.

"Have you guys talked about kids?"

My eyes widened as I held up my hands.

"Whoa! Uh, I think it's a little soon to be discussing this."

"But Ami, most couple discuss this sort of thing before getting married, don't they?"

I nodded at Yukina and put down my tea.

"Lots do, but-"

"I think you should discuss it with him. Your wedding is getting pretty close."

Now that I thought about it, she did have a point. I wanted kids, but not until at least a year after marriage. I smiled at the thought of little ones running around. Kuwabara smirked and put an arm around his wife.

"I think you got her thinking, Yukina."

"Looks like it."

_Yusuke's POV_:

By the time I got back from Kurama's, Ami was busy making something to eat. I stood behind her and put my arms around her waist. I couldn't see it, but I could tell she was smiling.

"I see you're back. Hungry?"

"Well, Kurama's mom made me something, but I wouldn't mind having what you're making."

"That's good...because I'm making your favorite dish."

"Hot dogs covered in chili and cheese?"

She giggled and poured chili onto the hot dogs.

"I made the chili myself, Yusuke, so I hope you like it."

As I ate, Ami was busy looking through a red folder.

"What's that?"

"Just the details for our wedding. Seems like we just started planning. Now, it's almost time."

I stopped eating and moved closer to her.

"Jitters?"

"No, nothing like that. Just...thinking of something I discussed with Yukina."

"Which is...?"

She blushed and looked at me.

"She asked if we ever thought about having kids."

I smirked and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"What do you think of the idea?"

"I wouldn't mind having kids with you, Yusuke."

"Good Ami, because I wouldn't mind having kids with you, either. Let's wait a while before having them, huh?"

She giggled and nodded.

"Good idea."

"Looks like the last thing we need to discuss is who will be walking you down the aisle."

"I already had a thought about that. I decided...that Kurama will be walking with me. He's always been there when I needed him, so that's who I decided on."

"I'm sure Kurama will be honored to hear it, Ami. Now if you don't mind, I have some chili dogs to finish eating."

Ami giggled and went into the kitchen to get some food for herself. Seems like yesterday I found out she lived next door to me. Seems hard to believe pretty soon, she'll become Mrs. Ami Urameshi.

"Not much longer now."

_That's a wrap for part 34. Part 35 will be in Yusuke's POV and begins with him, Kuwabara, and Kurama getting ready for his wedding. Also in part 35, the couple become husband and wife. Stay tuned to see how it goes_


	35. Chapter 35

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 35: Mr. and Mrs. Yusuke Urameshi

I sighed as I tied my tie. Today, Ami and I would become husband and wife. We had done a lot of waiting and preparing, but the day was finally here. I once tried peeking at Ami's dress, but Yukina interfered while stating it was "bad luck". I had simply rolled my eyes, but decided to butt out and not make a scene.

"Hey, Urameshi. You're kinda quiet, man."

"Eh, I was just thinking."

Kurama smiled and looked to the scenery. Ami and I decided to hold the ceremony at Genkai's temple with just our group of friends in attendance. Koenma decided to officiate and Kurama would be walking his "sister" down the aisle.

"I must say, Kuwabara, your wife did a wonderful job with the floral arrangements. Everything looks perfect."

Kuwabara smirked and dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"No big deal, Kurama. It was Ami's idea to have Yukina take care of the flowers. She figured everyone should be involved with the wedding. Besides, Yukina loves flowers."

"Regardless, she did a wonderful job. Well, I must be going. I do have to walk your future wife down the aisle, Yusuke. I'll see you two down there."

"Later."

Once he was gone, Kuwabara and I made sure we were tidy before heading down to the flower-covered trellis, which was standing right near where we buried Genkai. Koenma thought Genkai should be as close to the ceremony as possible, and that thought touched Ami a lot.

"Ready, Urameshi?"

I shrugged and we both stood with Koenma, waiting for the ceremony to start.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I just can't believe today is actually here."

Koenma chuckled as I adjusted my tie.

"Is the heir of Raizen...nervous?"

"Shut it, Binky Breath. Just...fixing my tie, is all."

"I've known you for years, Yusuke. You try hiding your nervousness by distracting yourself."

"Be honest, guys. Do you think...I'll be a good enough husband?"

Kuwabara nodded silently while Koenma laughed.

"If Ami can put up with you as a boyfriend and roommate, I think she'll survive married life with you, too."

"Guys, it's...Yukina."

We stood up straighter as Yukina walked down the aisle, wearing a light blue dress and holding a small bouquet of flowers she grew at her garden at home. I smiled at the look on Kuwabara's face.

"That's the same look you had when you first saw her, man."

"She hasn't changed at all, Yusuke. She's still just as pretty."

Before I could reply, I found myself speechless as I saw Ami come down the aisle with Kurama. Ami's dress fit her perfectly, hugging every curve and flowing out near the bottom. The straps on the dress, as well as the waist of the dress, had white flowers on them. She has some makeup on, but not too much. Even if she didn't wear any makeup, she would still look beautiful to me. The smile on her face seemed to make her even more beautiful. Kurama nodded to me and smiled.

"Congratulations, Yusuke. May you two have many years together."

"Thanks, Kurama."

Ami looked up at me, her smile still on her face.

"Well, this is it, Yusuke."

"Yeah. I guess it is."

_Fast Forward_

After our own vows were given and the rings were exchanged, the ceremony was now down to its final part. Koenma looked to our friends and smiled.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Yusuke, you may now kiss your bride."

"About time."

Ami giggled while I lifted her veil. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Love you, Ami."

"Love you, too, Yusuke."

As we shared our first kiss as a married couple, our friends let out many cheers and kind words. They knew how tough the road was for us, but were pleased we both managed to make it. While my new bride talked with Yukina, I was talking with Koenma.

"How long will you be gone on your honeymoon, Yusuke?"

"Uh, a couple of weeks, I think."

"Well, I hope you two enjoy yourselves. When can I expect to have my Spirit Detective back?"

"I'll be ready to go back to work the day after we get back, Koenma. Gotta work to support a family, after all."

"Looks like your bride is waiting for you. You should get going."

I turned around and saw Ami smiling at me.

"We should get going, Yusuke. We don't want to miss our flight."

"Definitely not. Well, see you all in a couple of weeks."

After a quick trip to the apartment to finish packing, Ami looked to the living room window.

"Ami?"

"We have a visitor."

I looked up to see, of all people, Hiei. I smirked and opened the window so he can jump in.

"What brings you here, Hiei?"

"Hn, figured I'd give you this now. Consider it a gift."

I took the gift and opened it to see a dagger with Raizen's name cut into it. Hiei smirked as I gave it to Ami.

"Figured you'd like it. Enki handed it to me saying Raizen used to train with this dagger when he was younger."

"Cool. Thanks, Hiei."

As quick as he showed up, he left and I was on my way to my honeymoon with Mrs. Yusuke Urameshi.

_That's a wrap for part 35. Part 36 begins in Ami's POV after she and Yusuke get back from their honeymoon and Yusuke goes on a new assignment. Also in part 36, Ami gets another call from Keiko at the jail and goes to visit. Stay tuned to see how it goes_


	36. Chapter 36

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 36: Back to Work and Another Jail Visit

I sighed as I finished unloading stuff from my luggage. Yusuke and I just got back from our honeymoon and were taking our time with unpacking. I smiled as I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Can't it wait until we finish unpacking, Yusuke?"

"Nah, you keep going."

I giggled and put my dirty clothes in the laundry basket.

"You had me all to yourself for almost two weeks. I'm sure you can survive a few moments without my affection."

"I don't think I can. They say bad things can happen if a husband and wife don't spend time together, you know. It's like a...curse or something."

I turned to face him and saw he had a smirk on his face.

"Don't believe me?"

"What do you think?"

Yusuke laughed and began unpacking his luggage.

"Okay, okay. I guess the 'mushy stuff' can wait until later."

"That's all I ask."

Once we finished unpacking, we went into the living room to check the messages on the answering machine. The first one was from Kuwabara.

'_Hey, lovebirds. Kuwabara here. Just got a message from Koenma, Urameshi. He says he needs us for a situation going on in Demon World. He wants us in Spirit World right away. Later._'

I sighed and shook my head.

"Sounds urgent. You should probably go."

"I can just say I'm not interested."

"No, Yusuke. You promised Koenma you would be ready to work when we got back. We'll do something later."

Yusuke smiled and hugged me tightly, brushing my head with his lips.

"I'll make it up to you, Ami. See you tonight."

After he left, I listened to the second and final message on the answering machine. It was from the jail. Apparently, Keiko wanted to see me again. After writing a note for Yusuke in case I'm gone when he gets back, I headed to the jail and went up to the receptionist.

"I'm Ami Urameshi. I got a message saying Keiko Yukimura wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes. Follow the guard. He'll take you to Visitation."

Once I was seated, I lifted the phone and narrowed my eyes when I saw Keiko do the same on the other side of the glass.

_Yusuke's POV_:

Once the situation in Demon World was taken care of, Kurama and Kuwabara joined me at the apartment.

"You guys want something to drink?"

"Got any soda?"

"Think so. Check the bottom shelf of the fridge."

I offered root beer to Kurama and he took the glass.

"So Yusuke, did you and Ami enjoy your honeymoon?"

"You bet we did. We flew to the United States and spent time in the state of Alaska. Ami got lots of pictures of the wildlife and scenery. The room we reserved had a jacuzzi-style tub in the bathroom. It proved to be very enjoyable."

Kuwabara's face took on a disgusted look as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Whoa, Urameshi! Bad images!"

Kurama chuckled as he took notice of a note on the television.

"Looks like your lovely wife stepped out."

I raised my eyebrow as I took the note from him.

_Hey, new husband. The second message was from the jail. Apparently, Keiko wanted to see me again. Left this note so you'd know where I went. If you wanna make up for not staying home today, you can meet me at the jail and we'll go somewhere to eat. You'll pay :) See you there -Ami_

_I narrowed my eyes at the thought of her being with Keiko again._

"Look on the bright side, Yusuke. Ami will be protected there. If anything were to happen, she is perfectly capable of defending herself."

"I guess so. What could Keiko possibly have to say to her this time?"

"Who knows, Urameshi? You can always just ask her when you meet her there."

After they left, I changed my clothes into a simple green shirt and black pants. As promised, Ami was standing outside the jail waiting for me.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"Why else did I put it on the note?"

I smirked and put my arm around her waist.

"What did Keiko want to say to you?"

"She heard about us getting married and wanted to give her congratulations. She would've asked for you, but she didn't think you'd want to talk to her."

"Maybe one day, but not now. Let's head to the mall. We can pig out on the food court's food."

"Then maybe kick your butt at some of the arcade games there, too?"

I smirked as we began walking.

"You can try to beat me, Ami. You can try."

_That's a wrap for part 36. Part 37 will begin in Yusuke's POV after Ami's waking up early_ _woke him, as well. Also in part 37, the couple head to Demon World to pay a visit to Raizen's gravesite. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	37. Chapter 37

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 37: Mr. and Mrs. Urameshi Plus 1

I felt the bed shift and opened my eyes to see Ami heading to the bathroom. I glanced at the clock and it said it was only four in the morning. It's been about six months since we got back from our honeymoon, and about a month since she's been getting up early to go to the bathroom. I wouldn't admit this out loud to anyone, but it was beginning to freak me out a bit. I took a quick listen and heard she was puking into the toilet. If it wasn't actually going to the bathroom, this was what Ami usually did this early in the morning. When she came back, she got into bed and turned away from me. I sighed and put an arm around her.

"Ami, what's up?"

"Same as the last time you asked, Yusuke. I feel like crap."

"You know what's going on, right?"

She carefully turned to face me and frowned.

"It's a possibility, but it may not be accurate. Last time I felt like this, it was just a stomach flu. I don't want to be disappointed again."

"Why don't you go to the doctor today? If we are correct in this little theory, at least we'll know what's wrong."

"I guess you're right."

Once the sun came out and Ami and I were dressed, we headed to Spirit World Hospital for her to get checked. I saw a small smile appear on Ami's face when she saw Yukina was the doctor for the day.

"Ami, let's get you prepared for examining."

I brushed hair out of Ami's face and smiled.

"I'll be waiting right here, babe."

"You better be."

I sat beside Kuwabara, who had accompanied his wife here today.

"Thanks for having Yukina take a look at her, man. Seemed to make her feel a little better."

"Eh, don't worry about it. Koenma's letting us have the next few days off since crime has gone down a bit, so I figured that I'd come along."

I looked up as Ami jumped up from her chair in Yukina's examining room, a smile on her face. After hugging Yukina, she hurried out the door to me.

"Yusuke, we were right!"

It took a moment to sink in and when it did, a matching smile appeared on my face.

"Awesome!"

I spun her around and my loud laughter spread quickly through the area. Kuwabara looked at Yukina and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I'm lost. What happened in there?"

"Kazuma, Ami and Yusuke are going to have a baby."

"Huh?!"

"Yes."

_Ami's POV_:

After notifying the rest of our group, Yusuke said we were taking a little trip to Demon World. When I asked why, he said he wanted to visit Raizen's gravesite and tell him what we found out this morning. Once there, we knelt onto the ground. Yusuke smirked and looked at Raizen's name on the tombstone.

"Hey, Raizen. Not sure if you know why we're here. Ami and I...just discovered we're going to have a baby. Since you're technically my ancestral father, I guess that'd make you a grandfather of sorts."

I bowed and looked up at the name of the late king.

"I hope you are pleased with our visit. I haven't known of you for long, but I can tell you were a great influence to Yusuke and agreed to make this journey to see you."

"Well, that's pretty much it. Just figured you'd want to know the latest details."

Right before we could leave, the tombstone glowed and a translucent Raizen appeared, a soft smirk on his face.

"So Yusuke, what's this I hear about you two having a baby?"

"Just had it confirmed this morning. Apparently, she's been pregnant for a month already according to what the doctors said."

A chuckle was heard from him as he looked at me.

"You do realize the baby may have inherited Yusuke's Mazaku blood, right?"

"I'm prepared well enough for that. If I cared enough about that detail, I wouldn't have bothered. I can honestly say that I'm proud to be the one carrying his child."

Yusuke smiled at me as he put an arm around my waist.

"Think you can see the baby grow from all the way up there?"

"Hmph. I'll do what I can."

With that, he was gone. Once we were back home, Yusuke and I got settled on the living room couch.

"I can't believe this, Yusuke. Only been married for six months, now we're going to have a baby."

"Did you not want a child so soon?"

I slowly turned to look at him.

"I wasn't expecting it, no, but I don't mind the idea of having a child with you. I just hope I'll make a good parent."

"Eh, you'll do fine. If you can survive being attacked by demons from Demon World, you can survive carrying my child."

"Think so?"

"I know so."

_That's a wrap for part 37. Part 38 will be in Yusuke's POV as he hangs out with Kurama at his place. Also in part 38, Kurama witnesses Yusuke seeing someone he never expected to see. Stay tuned to see how it goes _


	38. Chapter 38

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 38: Yusuke's Unexpected Encounter

I sighed as I plopped onto Kurama's couch. We had just spent an hour training on the outskirts of town, and Kurama offered the use of his living room to relax and take it easy. Kurama smiled at how out of breath I was.

"Can't really be that tired, can you?"

"You kidding me. Helping Ami through her pregnancy...haven't had much time for training."

"How is she doing?"

I smirked and wiped some sweat from my forehead.

"She's four and a half months along, so she's halfway through."

"Find out the gender?"

I sighed at what Ami and I recently found out at her appointment with the doctor.

"Yeah, but that's not all we found out. We found out she's having twins, one of each."

"That's wonderful news, Yusuke. You must be very proud."

"I guess..."

Kurama frowned at the tense look on my face.

"What's wrong, Yusuke? I thought you'd be happy."

"Believe me, Kurama, when I say I'm extremely happy. It's just...I don't know if I'll be a good enough father to them. I was nervous when I heard she was pregnant with one, now I find out we're having two? It's a lot to know in one day."

He laughed and sat beside me.

"It can be a lot to take in, but I am sure you and Ami will be just fine, Yusuke. The most important thing you can do is simply be there for her and your babies."

"Guess you're right."

"I figured you boys might be hungry, so I thought I'd bring you some cookies."

I smiled up at Kurama's mother and took a cookie.

"Thanks, Mrs. Minamino."

"Oh, just call me Shiori."

"Thank you, Mother."

"No problem, Shuichi."

After she was gone, Kurama turned to me.

"What do you propose we do now?"

"Well, Yukina's working, Hiei's doing who-knows-what, and Kuwabara offered to stay with Ami while you and I trained today."

"Shall we take a walk through town?"

"Might as well. Got nothing else to do."

Once in town, we started talking about how our lives have turned out since we all met. While the workload being a Spirit Detective can be tiring, I still found time to spend with my wife at home. Our conversation was interrupted when a guy bumped into me. I was about to yell and tell him off, but I took a look at his face and forgot my plan. The man looked at me, his face also holding a look of surprise.

"Yusuke?"

"Dad?"

Kurama looked between the two of us and smiled nervously.

"I suppose that is my cue to leave. I shall see you later, Yusuke."

"No problem."

After Kurama was gone, I turned to look at the man that I discovered was my father.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I recently got a job at the police department as a 911 dispatcher, and I just moved into an apartment here in town. I also found the rehab program your mother is staying in and paid her a visit. I hear you're married?"

"Yeah. Got twins on the way, too. One boy and one girl."

He smiled a small smile and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Look, Yusuke. I know I don't deserve forgiveness for walking out on you and your mother, but I was a foolish teen that got a girl pregnant. I was scared to face the consequences, so I took off."

"Do you have any idea what you put her through? Because of you, she's resorted to drinking and late-night partying to forget her troubles."

"I discussed that with her and she says she understands why I left. We were both stupid to do what we did, but she says she doesn't regret having you."

A small smile appeared on my face as I took in his words. It made me see why he did what he did. If I was in his position, I might have run off, too. There was still one question I had yet to ask and I wanted to get it out in the open before I forgot.

"The job isn't the only reason you came back, is it?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"No, it isn't. I came back because...I wanted to see if you would let me get to know you. Eventually, I want a real father-son relationship, but I thought it'd be best to get to know you a bit first. Think we can work something out?"

"I guess so."

"Good. How about you give me your number and I'll call you sometime?"

Once I gave him my number and he walked away, I headed home to see Ami laying on the couch sleeping. Kuwabara help a finger to his mouth and ushered me into the kitchen.

"How's she doing?"

"She's fine. Mostly took it easy today. Shorty stopped by, too."

"Hiei? What did he want?"

"Dropped off a gift for the twins. Apparently, Yukina told him about Ami's appointment. The gift is on the table."

I walked into the dining room and saw two swords that were an ideal size for children. The one for the girl had flower petals on the hilt, while the one for the boy had a dragon on the hilt. Kuwabara smirked and handed them to me.

"He figured they could use weapons to practice with when they got older. You should have seen the look on Ami's face when she opened the present."

"That's Hiei for ya. Listen, thanks for looking after Ami today, man."

"Eh no problem, Urameshi. Didn't mind doing it at all."

_That's a wrap for part 38. Part 39 will begin in Ami's POV when she and Kurama are hanging out at the park...and she goes into labor. Also in part 39, you'll see what names Mr. and Mrs. Yusuke Urameshi picked for their twins. Stay tuned to see how it goes_


	39. Chapter 39

Love for Yusuke Urameshi Part 39: Finale

I smiled as Kurama helped me onto a park bench. I was now in my 9th month of pregnancy, so the babies were to be born any day now.

"Thanks, Kurama. Sorry about having to stop again."

"It is to be expected. The final portion of the pregnancy is usually the toughest."

"At least I am only a couple days past the due date. Still, I wish they would get here already."

Before Kurama could sit beside me, I suddenly felt a dampness between my legs and a pain coursing through my abdomen. I winced at the sudden pain, an action Kurama took notice to.

"Ami?"

"Kurama, I think the twins are coming."

His eyes widened as he took out his commuicator. At once, Koenma's face appeared on the screen.

"Kurama, calling on your day off?"

"I'm afraid now is not the time for pleasantries, Koenma. Ami just went into labor and we need a direct portal to Spirit World Hospital."

"Is there a secluded part of the park you're in?"

"There is a small cluster of trees near the duck pond."

After finishing the talk with Koenma, Kurama quickly helped me to my feet and through the waiting portal.

"Kurama, where's Yusuke?"

"He and Kuwabara were sent on a mission. Koenma said that he would try getting a hold of him."

"Good. I really want him to be here. He has to be here on time to meet his children."

_Yusuke's POV_:

As soon as the demon was destroyed, Kuwabara and I collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily.

"Man, Urameshi. That...was quite...a workout, eh?"

"You...said it. Good thing...Kurama trained me. I felt...kinda rusty."

"Looking after your pregnant wife is a good excuse, you know."

"I guess so, but I kinda miss the training routine."

My communicator went off, interrupting our conversation. I smirked when I saw Koenma's face.

"Another one? Look Koenma, don't you think two missions in one day is enough?"

"I think you may want to be here for this one, Yusuke. Ami is here in Spirit World Hospital. She and Kurama were in a park in the Human World when she went into labor."

"What?! Well, how is she?!"

"She's fully dilated and has already begun pushing at Yukina's request. Ami wanted to wait for you, saying she wanted you here, but Yukina said the babies couldn't wait."

Without another word, Kuwabara and I returned to Spirit World. A portal was waiting for us when we arrived. Upon arrival at Spirit World Hospital, I hurried to Ami's room and saw one of the twins, the boy, was already born and being evaluated by an assistant of Yukina's. I felt a little disappointed about missing my son's birth, but it pleased me to know that I could be present for the birth of my daughter. Ami smiled when she saw me, and I responded by taking a hold of her hand.

"I'm so glad you made it, Yusuke."

"Sorry about not getting here on time."

"Hey, you made it. That's all that matters to me."

"Okay, Ami. Time to meet your daughter. Start pushing."

I tightly held Ami's hand as she began to push.

"Keep going, Ami. Our daughter's almost here."

"Don't you...think that I...already know...that?"

I smirked at how snippy she sounded. Here she was birthing our second child and she still had enough energy in here to give me lip.

_Ami's POV_:

Before I could say anything else, I heard the crying of our little girl. A tired smile lit up my face as Yukina showed her to me. Yusuke sighed as a much bigger smile appeared on his face.

"She's perfect."

"Spitting image of her father, I'd say."

Once our daughter was checked over and wrapped in a blanket, Yukina handed her and her brother to me. I looked at the girl and she did indeed look a lot like Yusuke. She had the same hair color and same eyes as him, but she had my facial shape and complexion. The boy had my hair and eyes, but Yusuke's facial shape and complexion. Once Yukina was gone, Yusuke dropped his wall and let some tears fall. There were only two people in his life he felt he could cry in front of, and I was one of them. I smiled up at him and wiped the tears away.

"Look what we brought into this world. Two perfectly healthy babies-"

"One of each. Man, are we good or what? What should we name them?"

I looked at the babies and looked back up at my husband.

"How about you name the boy and I name the girl?"

"Cool. I think I'll name the boy...Shuhan."

"Why that one?"

Yusuke shrugged his shoulder and smirked as he picked up our son.

"I think he'd be a great leader someday. Who knows? Maybe when he gets older, he'll become a leader of his own Spirit Detective team."

"Well then, I think I'll name the girl...Aijou."

"Beloved daughter?"

"I think it's a fitting name."

"Aijou it is, then."

_Fast Forward 3 Years _

Three years came and went quicker than I expected. Shuhan and Aijou were already three years old and developing traits similar to mine and their father's. Shuhan may have inherited my facial characteristics, but he was just like Yusuke all the way. He became interested in fighting and self-defense and was being trained by his father little by little. His sister Aijou, who was younger than him by 5 minutes, had a slightly more quiet personality. She was also being taught fighting and self-defense by her father, but preferred to be a pacifist and not fight or use her powers unless any of our family and friends were in trouble. She definitely was a Daddy's Girl, too. While I had a bond through birth, she was practically glued to Yusuke's hip since day one. She would run to Yusuke when a thunderstorm scared her, if a demon in Spirit World looked at her funny, or if she was excited about him coming home from a case. Kuwabara and Yukina had children of their own: a girl named Hari, then another girl named Sakura a year later. Kurama eventually found a fellow fox demon to mate with, and she is currently expecting their first child. Hiei, surprisingly, fell in love with and mated a human he helped us save during a mission. While I didn't count on my meeting Yusuke and the crew leading up to this, I was glad things turned out the way they did. While there were some bumps in the road, I know Yusuke and I will overcome anything.

_I hope you readers enjoyed this story. I put quite a bit of work into it :D_


End file.
